


Ann the American: Year Two

by Riverfeather207



Series: Ann the American Witch A Harry Potter story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Amanda Young - Freeform, Ann Bazan, F/M, Nathan Ross - Freeform, Original Character(s), Saddness, Suicide, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverfeather207/pseuds/Riverfeather207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is in her second year of Hogwarts and with her visions and demons,angels and Castiel. It's about to get really complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it!

Ann woke up feeling good. It was the end of July. Her nightmares weren’t haunting her when she went to sleep at night. She was happy. Nothing really went on. No demons, angels or anything really. She visited the Malfoys from time to time. She met Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was nervous about meeting them. She didn’t know what she expected but they actually were pleasant people. Amanda and Nathan came over to stay a few times. 

She went downstairs to Ginny cooking breakfast. Ginny looked up from the pan. 

“Oh!” She said smiling. “Hello Ann, you’re up early.” 

Ann looked at the clock. Eight thirty. 

“Wow.” She said. “I am up early.” 

Ginny chuckled. “You know your school supply list came today.”

“Oh good!” Ann said. “I was wondering when It was going to come in.”

“Ann?” Ginny said. “You know your accent is changing ever so quickly.” 

Ann looked at her in surprise. “Is it?” 

Ginny laughed. “You’ve been here long enough. It is changing.”

Ann smiled. “Nice. Hey Ginny what’s the date today?” 

Ginny thought for a moment. “It’s Friday the twenty seventh I believe.” 

Ann’s eyes lit up. “Three more days until Neville’s birthday!”

Suddenly she got a headache. She put her hands to her forehead. The headache became an intense burning pain. Visions flashed in her mind. A man she recognized as Dean Winchester crawling out of a grave. He gasped for breath. Sam Winchester drinking a woman’s blood, her eyes pitch black. She saw another man whom she recognized to be the Winchester’s father whispering to Dean in his ear. Dean looked shocked at whatever he said. She saw Sam walking into Dean's room with a cup of coffee. He looked into another room to see his father on the floor not moving. Sam’s face changed to horror. He called for help. Their father was in a hospital bed the heart monitor, flatlined. She saw both of the brothers staring at a burning corpse Sam was crying while Dean looked expressionless. She saw Dean look in a mirror in a old gas station. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a nasty red handprint on his arm.

Ann had a ringing in her ears. She moaned, her head felt like it was about to explode. The pain was unbearable. She had tears in her eyes. She doubled over. She could faintly hear Ginny calling her name. Everything was blurry and seemed to go in slow motion. She heard Harry’s voice. “Ann! Can you hear me? Ann!”

She felt herself crumple to the floor. 

Ann woke up, her headache, gone. She felt hot as if she had a fever. Ginny was beside her. 

She looked up from a book she was reading. 

“How do you feel?” Ginny asked feeling her forehead. She frowned. “You feel really hot.”

Her hands were cold, which felt nice.

Ann nodded. “I feel like my insides are burning.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked as he came into her room. “You had us worried.”

Ann winced. “I’m sorry. I had pictures in my mind. One of Dean Winchester. He was crawling out of a grave. The other was of Sam, he was drinking a demon’s blood.”

“A demon?” Ginny asked. She looked at Harry. 

“Yeah, It was the same woman I dreamt about a few months ago.” Ann said.

Harry frowned. “That doesn’t sound like Sam at all.” 

“I also saw the death of their father. He was in the hospital when he died.”

“Their fathers dead?” Ginny asked.

Ann nodded. “Then I saw Dean. He had a red handprint, as if someone burned him.”

Ginny frowned. “How odd.”

Ann really didn’t know Sam and Dean Winchester too well. She only meet them once briefly before she died. Sam looked nice enough though, he looked like a tall handsome gentleman. While Dean had a rugged handsomeness to him. Like his father. 

He had a rougher look to him than his younger brother.

“It’s like Harry again.” Ginny said, “although you’re not connected to Voldemort.”

Harry shook his head. “You were dreaming about these visions and now you’re having them while you’re awake?” 

“Apparently so.” Ann said.

“Well you’re going to have to stay in bed for awhile.” Ginny said. “I think you might have a fever.”

Harry nodded. “We’ll get your supplies for you.” 

Ann thought about this, thankfully she’d gotten her money from Gringotts the previous day. 

“My money’s in the top drawer.” Ann said. “I think I have enough.”

Ginny smiled at her. “If you don’t we’ll get the rest.” 

Ann nodded. She was feeling sleepy. 

Ginny pushed back her hair. “Go to sleep now.”

Ann felt her hand and fell into a deep sleep. 

 She woke up feeling hungry. She wasn’t as hot anymore but she still felt like the sun was roasting her alive, she was sweating. She looked at her nightstand, a glass of water had been laid out for her. Eagerly, she drank it. It was nice and cool. It felt nice going down. Like a flame was being extinguished inside her body. It was nighttime. She looked at the clock. It was the twenty eighth. Ten thirty at night.

She didn’t feel like getting up. In fact she felt weak. She sighed. She really wanted to meet the Winchesters properly. She wanted to give them her condolences for their parents. She wanted to tell Sam that drinking blood was wrong. Especially demon's blood. 

Why was he doing it anyways? It was repulsive.

She fell asleep again. This time she dreamt. 

She was back in heaven again. In front of her was a man. She couldn’t see his face. But she knew it male by his hands, which were far too big to be a females. 

“Ann.” The man spoke. His voice was higher than she expected. But she could still hear the masculinity in it. “Sam Winchester, as you know is drinking demon blood. You need to convince him to stop.” 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “How?” She asked. “I don’t know if I’m going to see him again.” 

“You will.” The man said. “He and his brother will be coming soon.” 

Ann’s face lit up at this. “They will?” 

The man chuckled. “Yes very soon. The vision you had about Dean getting out of his grave is true. He will rise from hell by the angel Castiel.”

“Will I see him? It’s already the end of July. I have school on September first.” Ann said. 

“In November.” The man said. “Be cautious of Sam. He will be powerful. Warn him if he keeps this up, he will end up regretting it. Tell him, God has commanded he stop.”

Ann gasped. “Is that who you are?” 

“Yes.” The man said. “Indeed.” 

Ann woke up. She felt better. Her body temperature was back to normal, but she felt like she hadn’t eaten in a few days. She looked out the window. Daylight shined through it. She thought about her dream. She would be able to see the Winchesters in November. Then she would pull Sam aside and tell him he shouldn’t be drinking the demon’s blood. She shivered as she thought about her conversation with God himself! She didn’t know what to make of it. 

If God was telling her to warn Sam Winchester, it must be bad. 

Ann went downstairs. Ginny and Harry were at the table. 

“Hey Ann.” Ginny smiled. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling a lot better, less hot.” She said. “I also had a dream. God talked to me.”

Harry looked at her. “God? As in God, God?”

Ann nodded. “He told me to warn Sam about him drinking the demon blood,He said I would meet them in November.” 

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “November huh? We’ll keep a look out.” 

“Oh by the way.” Harry said. “We got your supplies. They’re in our room I’ll go get them for you.” 

“Okay.” Ann said. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled.

“What time and day is it?” Ann asked. 

Ginny looked at the clock. “It’s monday the thirtieth.” 

“Hey!” Ann said. “It’s Neville’s birthday!” 

Harry laughed. 

“And tomorrow is Harry’s.” Ginny said smiling. 

Ann went over and hugged him. “Happy early birthday!” She’d forgotten about that and felt guilty. She’d already gotten him a present. It was a photo of the whole family and Ann. The picture changed to a different photo every ten seconds it showed Ann holding Albus and James, a photo of Ginny and Harry looking at each other and happily smiling, Harry in mid laugh with George. Ron and Harry arm wrestling and Ginny and Harry looking at the sunset. Ann had gotten it at a muggle store. Ginny had helped her count the money as Ann was only used to American money. 

Harry chuckled. “Thank you.” He said as he hugged her back.

After dinner that night, Ann pulled Ginny aside. 

“Ginny?” She said. “You know that picture frame I got for Harry? The electronic one?” 

Ginny nodded. “Yes. Why?” 

Ann shifted. “Would it work in this house? I mean because electricity and magic don’t work well together right?”

Ginny smiled. “The picture will work I promise. It won’t be damaged.” 

Ann sighed in relief. “Oh good.” 

Harry had Albus on his hip. The child’s bright green eyes looked curiously at Ann. 

“Hey Albus!” Ann said stroking his hair. She looked at Harry. “Where’s James?”

Just then she felt a little hand on her leg. She looked down. James was looking at her with big brown eyes. Ann never had siblings but she felt like James and Albus were her brothers. 

Ann picked up James. “How are you?” She asked him.

James smiled and giggled. 

Harry laughed. 

“That’s really cute.” He said. “It’s probably time for him and Albus to go to bed.” 

“Okay.” Ann said. Passing the toddler to Ginny. “Goodnight James! Goodnight Albus!” 

Once the boys were put to bed, Ginny and Harry came back down. 

Suddenly there was a swooshing of wings. 

Ginny gasped and put a hand to her heart. 

“Ann,” Castiel said. “Have you been writing down your dreams?” 

Ann nodded. She looked at Ginny who looked shocked at the angel. 

“Castiel?” Ginny said. “The angel?” 

Castiel looked at her. “Yes?” 

“An angel.” She said. “In my house.” 

“Cas.” Ann said turning to him. “I had a vision while I was awake.” 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “While you were awake?” 

Harry nodded. “It seemed to hurt her. You wouldn’t know the reason why?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No i don’t, I’m sorry.” 

Harry sighed. “Okay. Thank you anyways.” 

“What were the visions about?” Castiel asked Ann. 

“The Winchesters.” Ann replied. “I saw the death of her father. I saw Sam drinking demon blood and Dean getting out of a grave, he had a nasty red handprint on his arm.”

“Interesting.” Castiel said. “Dean will come back from hell. I don’t know when, but he will.” 

Ginny looked at him. “He will? How is that possible?” 

“God has work for him to do.” Castiel said and with that he was gone.

“Alright then.” Harry said. 

“Angels and demons.” Ginny said thoughtfully. “Do you still have your blade Ann?” 

Ann nodded. “Yes. It’s under my pillow.”

“Under your pillow?” Harry said in concern.

“Yeah.” Ann furrowed her eyebrows. Did they not understand something could attack her any moment? She needs to be prepared for that. 

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. 

“Ann.” Ginny said softly. “You know nothing’s going to hurt you here right?”

“How do you know?” Ann asked. “Demons are everywhere.”

“Ann.” Harry said. “Nothing will hurt you I promise. I think you should give me the blade. Just so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Ann immediately, she was on guard. Same thing happened with Draco when he was possessed. 

“Harry?” Ann said. “If you don’t mind, I want to keep it.” 

Harry clenched his jaw. “Why? Why do want it so bad?” 

“I just  want it.” Ann said. “It makes me feel safe.”

Ann looked closer at him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Suddenly, Harry jumped at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and ran upstairs, Harry followed. 

“HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ginny screamed. Following them. 

Ann went into her room, Harry came in with her. He flicked his hand, and Ann was thrown against the wall. He looked under her pillow and cried in outrage.

“Where is it?” Harry asked her. “Where’s the blade?” 

Ann glared at him. “I’m not telling you.” 

“Harry!” Ginny said. 

He turned to her, his eyes flashed black.

“Oh Merlin!” Ginny said, getting out her wand. 

“No.” Harry said. he said and the wand flew to his hand. 

Ann started to chant. Harry covered her mouth. 

“Tell me where the damn blade is.” He growled. He was so close to her face she could see a brown speck in his eye.

Espie was in her cage hooting wildly. 

Ginny went behind him and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck. 

Harry went backwards, choking. He leaned forward and flipped her over. She hit the side of Ann’s bed. Her leg began bleeding. 

“Harry!” She said from the floor. “Fight It! I know you can!” 

Harry doubled over. He looked up. “Ann-” He said. The demon inside him took over again.

Ann began chanting, Harry looked at her his eyes fully black. 

“THE BLADE!” He shouted. He was trying to come toward her. 

Ann finished the exorcism and Harry screamed, black smoke flying out of his mouth. He crumpled to the ground.  

Ann fell to the floor. 

“Harry?” Ginny said coming towards him. Blood was now dripping from her leg.

Harry opened his eyes. 

Ann went over to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Ugh.” Harry said. “Demonic possession are just as fun as being possessed by Voldemort.” 

“How long were you possessed?” Ginny asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know Ginny. I lost track of time. I was awake for some of it. But the rest…”

Harry looked at her leg. “Ginny! You’re bleeding!” 

“Oh I’m fine.” Ginny said brushing it off. She got up and picked up her wand. She healed herself. 

“You know.” Ann said. “I haven’t gotten possessed yet. That’s because I have a tattoo.” 

Harry and Ginny looked at her. “What?” They said in unison. 

Ann nodded. She showed them. It was near her left collarbone. A circle with a star in it, black flames all around it. 

“How did you manage to do that?” Ginny asked. “You’re eleven!”

“Castiel.” Ann said. “He took me. Played like he was my father. It was awkward. People looked at me funny too.” 

“So that tattoo.” Harry said. “It protects you from being possessed?” 

“Yes.” Ann said. “I would recommend you, Ginny, Draco and Astoria get one. Since the adults seem to be the ones they’re using.” 

“What about school?” Harry asked. “Not everyone can get a tattoo.” 

No.” Ann said. “But I could draw devil's traps. Demons can’t cross those. If you don’t want to get the tattoo’s let’s just draw devil’s traps instead.”

“Where do we put the devils traps?” Asked Ginny.

“In front of the doors. But hide them under a carpet or something.” Ann said. “You could also put devil’s traps on the ceiling next to the windows or put a salt line.”

“I think we’ll just do that.” Harry said. “I’m not wild about getting a tattoo. Did it hurt?” 

Ann nodded. “A lot but I had too.”

“Alright then.” Harry said. “What do we use to paint them?” 

“Spray paint. I still have some left from when I first came back.” Ann said. 

“We have to tell Draco about this.” Ginny said. 

“We will.” Harry said. “But for now let’s paint the devil’s traps.” 

“What do they look like?” Ginny asked. 

“I can draw one.” Ann offered. “Do you have any parchment?” 

“Yeah.” Ginny said. Let’s go to my study.” She left the room and Harry and Ann followed.

She got out some parchment and a quill. Quickly Ann drew the devil’s trap.

“Okay.” Harry said. “That’s what they look like. Let’s draw them.” 

 Ann got her spray paint and began drawing devils trap’s everywhere. On the ceiling next to the windows, under the carpet under the door. She also put a salt line on the window sills  just to be safe. 

Harry inspected.    
“Nice Ann.” he said. “Everywhere.” 

I’m going to write a letter to Draco.” Ann said going to her room. She sat down at her desk and began writing. 

 

_ Hi Draco! _

_ I just wanted to tell you that something has come up. Harry got possessed! But I exorcised the demon. When you were possessed, the demon wanted the blade. Harry’s demon wanted the same thing and I don’t know why. To keep you and your family safe, I’m going to send you a picture of what a devil’s trap looks like. You need to put this on the ceiling next your doors and windows. Put a salt line on the window sills just to be safe. Please do what I ask I love you and Astoria.  _

_ Ann. _

Espie was wide awake, she hooted. Ann took her out of her cage. Espie immediately held out her leg. Ann smiled. It was like she could sense it.

“Take this to Draco Malfoy.” Ann said tieing the letter to her leg. She opened the window and the bird took off into the night.

  
  



	2. Harry's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's birthday Ann gives him something she fears he might not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alan Rickman RIP

“Ann.” Ginny said. “Ann dear. It’s time to wake up.” 

Ann groggily opened her eyes. It was Harry’s birthday today.

She yawned. “Good morning Ginny.” 

“Good morning.” Ginny said with a smile.

“Are we still doing the breakfast for Harry?” Ann asked. 

“Of course.” Ginny said.

Ann smiled. She’d come up with the idea to make Harry a birthday breakfast. Ginny had agreed to it. She got out of bed. 

“Let me get dressed and I’ll come down with you.” Ann said.

Ginny nodded. “Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen.” She shut the door behind her.

Ann got dressed and went downstairs. She looked at the time. Eight o clock. Harry got up at nine. 

“How about pancakes?” Ann asked. “Or eggs and bacon?” 

Ginny smiled. “Sounds good.” 

An hour later, Harry came down just as they were finishing up.

He took a deep breath. “smells good.” 

“Happy birthday Harry!” Ann said. She hugged him. 

Harry chuckled. “Thank you sweetie” He kissed her head. 

Ann let go. “Ginny! Are we ready?” 

Ginny laughed. “Yes we are!” 

“So Ginny and I made breakfast for you!” Ann said excitedly. 

Harry and Ginny sat down.

“Aren’t you coming?” Asked Harry.

Ann nodded. “I’ll serve you.” 

Ginny and Harry fought back a laugh. 

Ann frowned. “What?” 

“You’re so cute.” Ginny said, a laugh burst out from her.

Ann felt her cheeks which were warm from blushing. 

“Alright.” Ann said clapping her hands together. “I’ll get the plates.” 

When she’d served Harry and Ginny, she got herself some pancakes and bacon as well and sat down. 

Harry took a bite. “It’s really good”

“Ann did most of the work really.” Ginny smiled. “She was very good and didn’t need my help much.” 

Harry looked at Ann. “It’s very nice Ann.” he smiled.

Ann face lit up with pride. 

 After breakfast Ann and Ginny cleaned up. Harry wanted to help but Ann wouldn’t let him. 

“It’s your birthday!” Ann insisted. “No cleaning up for you!”

Harry put his hands up. “Okay, okay.” He laughed. 

Once they were done. A owl went inside the house. Ann recognized it as Draco’s bird.

Harry tried to take the letter from him. The bird pecked at him. 

“Ow!” Harry said, He pulled out his bloody finger. 

“It’s for me.” Ann said. “It’s from Drake.” 

Harry looked at her. “Drake?” 

“Yeah.” Ann said. “Drake. I thought that was a good  nickname for him.” She shrugged.

“Huh.” Ginny said, “Dean called him that too.” 

Harry shook his head. “Why didn’t anyone think to call him that?” 

Ann smiled. “I have no idea. I’ve been calling him that in my head every since I read the books.”

“Nice.” Ginny said. 

Ann took the letter from the owl. The owl hooted. 

Harry went over and gave it some owl treats. The owl took it and flew off.

“What did you write to him?” Ginny asked. 

“Just everything I told ya’ll, to use demons traps and the salt line and how Harry got possessed to explain why they should do what I ask. Also that the demon seemed to want the blade like his demon wanted.”

Harry nodded. “What did he say back?” 

Ann unfolded the letter. 

_ Ann, _

_ Thank you for informing us about this. We have done what you asked and painted devil’s traps all around the house and put salt on the windows. As for the demon, I’m not sure why they want your blade so much, but be sure to keep it close to you at all times. Give Harry my condolences. It’s quite horrible to be possessed. We love you very much and hope you’re well.  _

_ Draco. _

She read the letter out loud to Harry and Ginny. 

“Oh good!” Harry said. “They’ve done it as well.”

“Ann.” Ginny said. “Do you want to give him your present?”

Ann’s face lit up. “Yes!” She ran upstairs. 

Ann found it. She took it out of her drawer and ran back downstairs.

Ann gave the gift to Harry. She felt nervous because what if he didn’t like it?

Harry looked at her and unwrapped his present. 

His eyes softened as he looked at it.

“Harry.” Ann said. “Turn it on. There’s a switch on the back.”

Harry flipped it over and turned it on. He watched as the pictures changed from one to the next. He smiled fondly. He cleared his throat and gave Ann a hug. 

When she let go, she saw tears shimmering in his eyes. That’s how she knew he liked it.

Ginny smiled. “She payed for that herself you know.” She said. “She insisted.” 

Harry’s eyebrows went up. “Really? How nice! I love it Ann.” 

Ann smiled, pleased. 

For dinner that night. They had Harry’s favorite dinner that Ann and Ginny cooked. This time, Ginny did most of the cooking. It was quite delicious. When they were done. Ginny took the boys upstairs and put them to bed. 

 The rest of the summer went quickly. Soon it was time to go back to school. Ann continued having horrific visions of Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean being ripped apart by some unknown source. Blood splattered everywhere while he screamed horribly. Sam pinned to a wall begging it to stop. A pretty blonde lady blasted white light at Sam, but It didn’t seem to affect him. She looked scared. She screamed while black smoke came out her mouth. 

Ann wrote her visions down in her dream journal. 

She told Nathan and Amanda about these visions. They were always horrified. 

 “How can you stand it?” Amanda asked. “That sounds so horrible.” 

Nathan nodded. “I would have gone mad.” 

Ann shrugged. “You get used to it. Not that I like It, It’s hard to watch. It’s like a horror movie, I get scared but also I know that It can’t hurt me.”

Just then Ginny came in her room. “Would you like some lunch?” 

“Yes please.” Nathan said. 

Ginny smiled. “Alright, let’s go down, I’ll make some sandwiches.”

  The night before September first. Amanda and Nathan stayed over, they all were going to King’s cross together. 

The trio sat in Ann’s room. They laughed at stories Nathan told about his family. He came from a family of four. He had a sister who was two years younger than him. 

Suddenly there was a swooshing of wings. Nathan, startled, leaned out of the way. 

“Hello Cas!” Ann smiled. She tried to keep from laughing at Nathan. 

Amanda and Nathan gaped at him.    
“That’s” Amanda said. That’s the only word she seemed to be able to form. 

Castiel looked at her and tilted his head as if he was trying to understand her. 

He looked at Ann. “Ann. You need to give me your dream journal.” 

“Why?” Ann asked. 

“That’s classified information.” Castiel said. “I cannot tell you.” 

“Why not?” Nathan asked. “It’s her dream journal.” 

Castiel tore his eyes from Ann and looked at Nathan.  

“You would do good to respect me boy.” Castiel said, staring harshly at him.

Nathan winced. 

“Castiel.” Ann said. “He didn’t mean anything by it.” 

She got her dream journal and gave it to him. 

He took it from her hands, eyeing it curiously. 

With a swooshing of wings he disappeared. 

“My goodness.” Amanda said. “So that’s Castiel?” 

Ann nodded. “He really isn’t that bad. He’s a good guy. Well angel.” 

Harry came into the room. “Hey, what have troublemakers been up to?” 

“Castiel came.” Ann said. “And I punched him in the face.” 

Harry looked horrified. “You what?” He asked.

The trio burst out laughing. 

“No I’m just kidding.” Ann said. “Well not the part about Cas he wanted my dream journal for some reason.” 

“ANN!” Harry yelled. Then he laughed along with them. 

Ginny came running upstairs, her wand drawn. “What’s going on?” 

Amanda who had tears running down her face, said, “Ann tricked Harry into thinking she punched Castiel in the face.” 

Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Okay, well it’s time to go to bed, you three, you have to get up early in the morning.” 

Nathan went into his room and Ann and Amanda shared the same queen sized bed. 

Harry and Ginny left. 

“Goodnight.” Harry waved. 


	3. Back to School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes back to school with Nathan and Amanda. Eventful things happen and she writes to Sam Winchester...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're enjoying my story! Sam and Dean will be back to the UK soon. I promise.

The morning was chaotic with everyone scrambling to get their things in order. Ann and Amanda had checked and doubled checked their trunks to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. They had packed the day before. Nathan on the other hand, stuffed everything in his trunk and looked frantically around his room trying to find anything he might have forgotten. 

Ann shook her head in exasperation. “Why didn’t you do this last night? You had plenty of time!”

Nathan glared at her. “Why don’t you shut up?” 

Ann crossed her arms, glaring back. 

Harry came up the stairs. He looked at Nathan. “Nathan, let’s not tell Ann to shut up. It’s not polite.” He looked at Ann. “Ann let’s not get on to Nathan, that’s my job. Geez, you guys remind me of Ron and Hermione.” 

Ann felt the red coming into her cheeks. The couple had bickered an awful lot before they got married. 

Harry looked at her and winked. “Ready for inspection?” 

Ann nodded. “Yes.” 

He went inside her room. “Looks good! Amanda’s already downstairs, why don’t you two get some breakfast?” 

“Awesome!” Nathan said. He looked at Ann mischievously, “race ya!” He ran downstairs. 

Ann quickly getting over her shock, raced after him. 

 She reached the table first. “Ha!” She said triumphantly slapping her hands on the table. “I beat you!” 

Nathan was two seconds behind her, he nearly ran into Ginny. 

“Whoa!” She said almost dropping the plate. “What’s going on?” 

“She beat me.” Nathan said irritably. 

Amanda laughed. “Someone’s grumpy.” 

 Once everyone had eaten and brushed their teeth, it was time to pack up the car. Well, it was a truck. 

“It’s easier to fit your trunks in the back.” Harry explained using his wand to heave them over.

He got Espie and put her in the back as well. When Ann started to protest, he assured her nothing would happen to her bird.

 Ginny came up with the keys. “You three have your wands? Good. Climb in the back seat.” 

“Are you coming with us?” Nathan asked. 

Ginny shook her head. “No, I’m going to stay here with the boys. They’re sleeping thankfully.” 

Harry put the last trunk in the back and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. She passed the key’s to him. 

“Bye dear.” Harry said. “See you in a bit.”

“Have a good year lovelies!” She hugged the three of them. 

Then they were on their way to the King’s cross station. 

Draco met them at platform nine and three quarters. Ann grinned when she saw him. 

“Hi Drake!” She said hugging him. Amanda hugged him also. 

“Hello.” He said. Hugging them back. 

Nathan waved. “Hey Draco.” 

Draco went towards him and shook his hand. 

“How are you Nathan?” He asked. 

Nathan smiled. “I’m good.”

Harry also shook Draco’s  hand. “For some reason.” He said. “Ann likes calling you “Drake.” I have no idea why.” 

“Hey!” Ann said defensively. “It’s a good nickname!” 

Draco laughed. “That’s alright. Dean used to call me that too.” 

“Oh!” Ann said. “Speaking of Dean Winchester, Castiel said he’s coming back from hell. He doesn’t know when though.” 

“What?” Draco said confused. “How does one come back from hell?” 

“I don’t know.” Amanda said. “But Ann had a vision he was. He had a red handprint on his arm.” 

“Yeah.” Nathan said. “Like someone burned him, right Ann?” 

Ann nodded. “Yep.”  

The train whistled. 

“Better get your trunks on the train then.” Harry said.  

Draco helped Harry, then gave Amanda and Ann another hug. 

Ann looked at Amanda and saw she was blushing. She fought back a giggle. 

‘Amanda has crush on him.’ she thought. She’d have to ask her about it.

“Goodbye everyone.” Harry said, he too, gave the girls a hug and shook Nathan’s hand. 

“Ann.” Draco said turning to her. “Write me as soon as you get there.” 

“Me too for that matter.” Harry said. “Just so we know you got there safe.”

Ann nodded. 

The trio said their final goodbyes and got on the train.

They reached their compartment and sat down. Ann remembered her first train ride. How lonely she was, and bored. She was glad that she had friends now. She’d been worried she wouldn’t be able to make any.

Espie hooted in her cage. 

“I love your owl!” Amanda said. “So beautiful.” 

“Like Draco Malfoy?” Ann grinned mischievously.

Amanda’s face went a delicate pink. 

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently. 

Ann laughed. “I saw your face when he hugged you!” 

“So did I.” Nathan said. “Red as a tomato.”

“Oh so what?” Amanda said crossing her arms. “It’s just a little crush!”

“Or a huge crush.” Ann said. She winked at her. 

Time passed by quicker then the first time she was in the compartment. The played exploding snap and Nathan had a deck of muggle cards so they played ‘Go fish’ and ‘Speed’. 

Ann taught them the game ‘speed’. It was a two player game. You had six cards on either side for each player. Then two cards in the middle, and the rest you divided among yourselves. Then on a count of three you and the other person playing, flipped over the two cards in the middle and whatever number it was, you had to get the card from your hand and choose the one with the next number up. If you couldn’t, you could get the one of the six cards on your side of the deck and get another number.

It was great fun, Amanda won several times against Ann, she was very good at it. But Nathan was better. He won almost every round he played. Ann was impressed.

Soon the trolley lady came. Ann jumped up and she got some sweets for all of them to share. 

“Thanks Ann.” Nathan and Amanda said together.

Ann nodded and ate her chocolate frog. 

“I’ll pay you back.” Amanda said. 

“Me too.” Nathan added. 

Ann shook her head. “No. It’s my treat, if either of you try to pay me back I’ll flush it down the toilet.”

Amanda laughed. “Who want’s to play another game of exploding snap?”

The rest of the train ride, the trio talked about angels, demons and the Winchesters. Ann told them lots of stories from when she was running from demons and her recent dreams and visions. 

Amanda gasped. “Castiel saved you?” 

Ann nodded. “Yeah, I got angry at him because he didn’t come sooner. The demon cut both my arms.” She showed them the scars.

“Wow.” Nathan cringed. “I bet it hurt a lot.” 

“I’m sorry you went through that.” Amanda said earnestly. 

Five minutes before they got off, they changed into their Hogwarts robes.

 The trio petted the thestrals, who were gentle creatures you could only see if you witnessed a death. They got into the carriage.

When they got to the great hall, they sat at the Gryffindor table. They waited for the first years to get sorted.

“Ugh.” Amanda said. “I’m so hungry!” 

“So am I.” Nathan said. “But we have to wait until the first years get sorted.”

“Please quiet down.” Mcgonagall said to the loud students. “The sorting is about to begin.”

The students quieted down and waited for the sorting hat to start singing. 

Everyone clapped as the hat finished and bowed to each of the tables and went still again.

The first student was named Emilie Sandquist. She got sorted into Hufflepuff. She seemed happy about it.

The second was named George Lyndmen he was sorted into Gryffindor. Ann and the rest of the table cheered him as he made his way to sit down. 

Ann dozed off a little, she was tired for some reason. Suddenly she felt someone shaking her. 

“Ann.” Amanda said. “Ann?” 

Sleepily she picked up her head. “What?” She said, her eyes half closed. 

“You can eat now.” Nathan said. He had food on his plate.

Ann inhaled through her nostrils. It smelled delicious. She smiled, she was hungry.

Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her forehead. 

‘Oh no.’ She thought. ‘Not now.’ 

She was sweaty like she was an ant under a magnifying glass.

“Amanda.” She said. “Get Professor Longbottom or Mcgonagall NOW!” 

She put her hand to her forehead, her ears ringing. Images flashed through her mind. 

Castiel pulling Dean out of hell leaving an angry red handprint on his arm. Dean at a run down house with a older looking man who was coming at him with a silver blade. A blonde man she recognized as the vessel Lucifer took, beside Sam trying to convince him to be his vessel. 

Castiel fighting Dean, in fact he was beating him in an alley. He was angry. 

A blonde beautiful woman and an handsome man in a nursery watching over a baby. The woman looked at her very pregnant stomach and rubbed it. “Ohh...quite a kick there.” She said. “Troublemaker already. It's okay, baby. It's all okay. Angels are watching over you.”

The same blonde woman had a knife, similar to Ann’s, she was fighting a ginger woman in an automobile shop. She swiped at the ginger cutting her hand. The blonde woman took another swing as the ginger ducked. The same ginger flung the blonde onto a windshield with a loud crash. Then, the blonde stabbed the ginger with a crowbar. 

The ginger didn’t even flinch, she pulled it out of herself.

“Sorry.” She said. “It’s not that easy to kill an angel.”

“No.” Sam’s voice said. He had a strange symbol on the wall written in what looked like blood.

“But you can distract them.” 

He put his hand on it. A white light shone in the room as the ginger vanished.    

The Winchesters, the older man and a woman all at a table holding hands, the woman had her eyes closed. She was chanting, abruptly the woman started screaming while fire burned in her eyes. She sobbed and opened them. Her eyes were gone. Instead there was just burnt sockets. 

Dean in an abandoned gas station covering his ears as glass shattered on him and a piercing sound grew louder and louder.

Ann screamed as the pain intensified, her head was on fire, It was worse then the first time she had a vision while awake. She felt sick. She could hear muffled screaming and shouting. She felt someone grab her arm. She was falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, the ringing became louder and louder until it stopped all together.

She woke up to shouting.

“LET ME SEE HER POMFREY!” Harry’s voice shouted. “FOR GOD’S SAKE.”

“I’m sorry Harry, but I can’t.” Madam Pomfrey said quietly. “She’s very sick.”

“I think we have a right.” Draco’s voice said. “Sick or not. She’s in our care.”  He sounded a lot more calm then Harry. 

“Madam Pomfrey please.” Ginny said. “We just want to see her.”

“Harry.” Neville said. “Calm down. We will see her eventually.”

“Yes.” Mcgonagall said. “Let her rest.”

“Drake?” Ann croaked. She felt awful, like her body was burning just like last time. She really wanted to see him. 

They didn’t hear her. She tried to get up but as soon as her feet touched the floor she fell onto the cool ground with a loud thump.

She didn’t even try to move, it took too much effort.

Pomfrey looked over at her in alarm and rushed over. The six adults followed close behind.

“Ann!” Ginny said. “Goodness.” 

Harry went over and picked her up in his arms and set her gently on the bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he put a hand on her forehead. “You’re burning.” 

Draco looked to Pomfrey. “Can’t you do anything?”

Pomfrey looked behind him in shock as a swooshing of wings landed in the room. 

Ann closed her eyes she was tired. So tired. 

“Ann.” Castiel said in his deep voice of his. “Let me heal you.”

He put two fingers to her forehead and instantly the hotness of her body vanished. She felt well again.

“That’s not possible.” Mcgonagall said. “Who are you?” 

Castiel looked at her. “Castiel.” 

“He’s the angel we told you about.” Draco said.

Pomfrey looked speechless. “An angel?”

“An angel.” Castiel confirmed. He got out a journal from his trench coat. “This belongs to you Ann.” He handed it to her.

She sat up and took it. “Thanks.” 

“Continue writing your dreams Ann Marie.” Castiel said. 

Ann winced when he used her full name.

“I’ll be back to collect it soon, these headaches will stop eventually.” He said “It takes time to get used to, but you will find it reduced to a lighter pain then what you’re experiencing.” Then with a swoosh of his wings he was gone.

Neville turned to her in awe. “An angel. Here.”

“Yes, yes.” Ann said impatiently. “I need to go back to my dormitory and write down my visions.” 

“No young lady.” Draco said. “You will be going to your class. You’ve missed two days of school already.”

Ann eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Two days?” 

Harry sighed. “Yes. You need to go to DADA that’s where they’re at now.” 

Ann fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Alright.” 

“We’ll walk you.” Ginny said. 

Ann was starting to get annoyed. She didn’t need everyone to walk her everywhere, she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. 

“Ann.” Mcgonagall said. “Before we leave, do you still have that blade on you?” 

Immediately everyone was on guard. 

“Why do you ask?” Ann asked. She got out the holy water she always carried in her pocket and splashed her with it. 

“Ann!” Neville scolded. 

“Not a demon.” Draco said. He looked at Ann. 

“A demon?” Mcgonagall said wiping her face. “Of course not!” 

“Sorry Professor.” Ginny apologized. “We had to make sure.” 

“The demons.” Harry said. “Want her blade for some reason. We don’t know why.” 

Ann put her hand to her back. Her fingers touched the blade. 

 The adults and Ann went down to the DADA classroom. The students stared as Ann walked in. She rolled her eyes. Seriously. It was annoying. 

“Ann!” Amanda and Nathan said together. 

“Write us if anything comes up.” Harry said. He and Ginny hugged her. 

 At lunch Ann told Nathan and Amanda what she’d seen. 

Amanda gasped. “Castiel beat Dean?” 

Ann nodded. “He looked so angry. I couldn’t hear what he was saying but his face was scary angry.” 

Nathan shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of an angel.”

“I also saw a pregnant woman and her husband, they were in a nursery looking at a baby. I think it was Sam and Dean. My visions always have something to do with them.” 

Suddenly Ann had an idea. “Remember when I told you about the dream from God? You know when he told me to warn Sam Winchester against drinking demon blood? Well I’ve just thought of something. I don’t have to wait until November! I could send Espie!” 

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t know, it’s a long way from here to America.” 

“You could ask Sam to take care of her for awhile.” Nathan suggested. “Let her rest a few days.” 

“I suppose.” Ann said. “After dinner, I’ll write him.” 

 That night in the common room she wrote her letter.

 

_ Hello Sam Winchester!  _

_ This is Ann Bazan. The one who got killed last November. I’m alive now, I’m really writing you _

_ Sam. I had a vision that you were drinking blood. Demon blood. Why Sam? You shouldn’t do that. If you keep this up, worse things are to come. I beg you to stop. You WILL end up regretting it. I don’t know how I know but It’s just a feeling. Oh. My owl’s name is Espie. Would you let her rest a few days? It’s an awful long way from there to the UK. I’m sending another piece of parchment so if you want you can write back. Also sending some owl treats for Espie. I hope you don’t mind. I wish you well.  _

_ Ann Bazan.  _

She went into the owlery and got Espie. She pet her. 

“Alright girl.” Ann said. “I know It will be a long way, but take this to Sam Winchester, he’s a nice guy I promise.” 

She tied the owl treats, the extra parchment and Ann’s letter to her leg. The bird hooted once and took off. 

A month later on a Saturday, Espie came soaring through the Great Hall. She dropped the letter onto Ann’s plate. 

“Oh!” Amanda said. “Is that Sam’s letter?” 

Ann nodded. 

“Open it!” Nathan said. 

“Not here.” Ann said. She pet the owl. Espie tiredly hooted and took off. 

“Okay.” Ann said. “Let’s go to the common room.”

They came to the fat lady. 

“Fish snout.” The trio said together. The fat lady opened it for them. 

“Okay.” Ann said when they got to the common room. “Let’s see what he said. 

_ Ann Bazan, _

_ How are you alive? We saw you get hit with the killing curse. You came back, just like Harry. As for the demon blood, it’s really not your business what I’m doing. I have to do this, It’s necessary. What worse thing do you imagine will happen? I’m trying to protect people. As for the visions. What else did you see? I need to know. I will let your owl stay a few days, she seems very tired, she’s nice though. I like her alot, she looks like Hedwig. Is that why you got her? Please if you have any more visions let me know.  _ _   
_ _ Sam.  _

“Why does he want to know about the visions?” Ann wondered. “Do you think I should tell him?” 

Amanda shook her head. “You can’t trust him, we don’t even know him, we met him once.” 

Nathan nodded. “She’s right, we can’t trust him. Don’t tell him about Dean.” 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “I really feel I need to. I’ll tell him that but nothing else.”

“Are you sure Ann?” Amanda asked. “What if he doesn’t believe you?” 

“That won’t matter, he will when he sees for himself.” Ann said. 

“Are you going to send another letter?” Nathan asked. 

“Yeah.” Ann said. “I’ll send another owl, not Espie she’s just got back.” 

“Send mine.” Nathan said. “His name is Gabe.” 

“Write to Sam now.” Amanda said. 

 Ann got some parchment and began writing. 

_ Hello Sam, _

_ Why do you feel the need to drink demon blood? Are you trying to die from disease? The thing I imagine is something so terrible you can’t even imagine, please stop. I’m still begging you. I had another vision. Your brother Dean will rise from hell by Castiel. He will bring him out. As for my owl. I didn’t choose her because she reminded me of Hedwig, but because we seemed to connect as soon as we saw each other. I love her so much. I’m sending a different owl, It’s my friends owl. His name is Gabe. He’s friendly too. Like last time please let him stay awhile. When you see your brother. Tell him I said hello!  _

_ Ann.  _

“Okay.” Nathan said when they reached the owlery. “Let’s send this.”

He got out Gabe and tied the parchment and the extra parchment and owl treats to his leg.

“Take this to Sam Winchester.” He said. “He’s a nice guy so don’t peck at him.” 

“Why did you say that?” Ann asked, as the owl flew out the window. 

“Because he doesn’t do well around strangers.” Nathan said. “Not unless we tell him not to peck and the other person is a good person.”

“I see.” Amanda said.  

 The rest of the day went by quickly. They sat by the lake and talked about random things. 

“Hey Ann.” Nathan said. “Why didn’t you try out for Quidditch?” 

Ann shrugged. “I have too much that’s going on. I can’t handle that too.”

“Hey!” A voice said. 

The trio looked to the voice. 

“Are you Ann  Bazan?” A boy who looked to be in Ravenclaw fourth year asked.

“Why?” Amanda asked. 

The boy shrugged. “Just wanted to talk.”

Ann put her hand where her knife was. Even if she could use it, that would mean the boy would die along with the demon. If it was a demon. 

“About what?” Ann asked. 

“Rumor has it that you can see the past, present and future.” The boy said. “Oh and my name is David.”

“What is it to you what I can see?” Ann asked. “It doesn’t concern you.”

David smiled, a terrible smile. “It doesn’t, but It concerns my kind. With a girl like you we could win.” His eyes flashed black. 

Amanda gasped. “A demon.” 

“STUPEFY!” All three shouted. David flew backwards. 

“Ann!” Hagrid’s alarmed voice came from in front of them. “What did yeh do?”

“Stay back Hagrid!” Ann said. “It’s a demon!” 

“What?” Hagrid said. 

Ann began chanting the exorcism.  

David screamed horribly as black smoke came out of his mouth. He passed out again. 

The student’s who were passing by, and Hagrid stared in shock. 

Amanda and Nathan were shaky but they didn’t look as shocked as everyone else.

“A demon?” Hagrid said. “Like the bible demon?” 

Ann nodded. “We better get David to Madam Pomfrey's. The last boy to get possessed wasn’t in a good state afterwards.”

Mcgonagall came striding over. “Ann. What happened?” 

“He was possessed Mcgonagall!” Hagrid said. “By a demon.” 

“I thought so.” Mcgonagall said, she sighed. “Better get him to Madam Pomfrey's.” 

Hagrid nodded, and picked up David.

 Naturally rumors spread that day, at dinner everyone was asking the trio questions.

“Demon’s are real?” 

“That was a demon?”

“How did you know what words to use?” 

“Ann is it true you have visions?”

“What was that language you used?”

Ann sighed. She hated it when something like this happened. People talked and pried too much.

“Yes demons are real.” She said. “I exorcised him by using latin words I was taught. My visions are none of your business.” She finished her dinner and got up. Amanda and Nathan followed.

People stared as they made their way to the fat lady and whispered

“David screamed and black smoke came out of his mouth.” 

“Demons, here, in Hogwarts.” 

Ann rolled her eyes, she began to feel irritated. 

“What?” Ann snapped at a couple of first years. “If you want to stare at me take a damn picture.” 

“Fish snout.” She said angrily. 

“Kids have no manners these days.” The fat lady said as she opened the portrait.  

She stormed to the common room. 

“Honestly!” Ann cried. “What’s it to them? Yes demons are real big whoop!”

Nathan cringed. “Actually that’s a huge whoop. Demon’s haven’t been seen in a long time. I looked up what Devon said, you know about the hunters? The last time this happened was when the first and second wizarding war was happening.”

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. “Surely if there were demons in the wars wouldn’t someone have known?” 

“They tried to keep it quiet.” Nathan said. “Some wizards knew about it, some wizards didn’t. Dumbledore, Snape and the Minister knew about it. They didn’t want to raise alarm. I don’t know who else knew but Devon was right, not very many people know about hunters or demons. For a lot of the Wizarding world this will be new.”

“Didn’t he say they were well respected?” Amanda asked. 

Ann nodded. “Yeah he did, the few who know about them respect them.”

“What if we were to spread the word about hunters?” Nathan asked. “Then everyone would know about them and we can unite against whatever’s happening.” 

Ann’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Then everyone will know about demons and how to defend themselves against them.” 

Amanda smiled. “Sounds like a plan. We all should probably go to bed before people ask us any more questions.”

Nathan grimaced “Yeah, people are annoying.” 

“I’m going to take a shower first.” Ann said. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Ann.” Nathan said.

“I’ll meet you in the dorm.” Amanda said. 

The three of them went their separate ways.


	4. Ruby

It was the end of October when Gabe came soaring through the Great Hall one morning.

He dropped it on Nathan’s plate. 

“Oh good!” Nathan said. “It’s Sam’s letter.”

“Tonight, we’ll open it.” Amanda said. 

“I wonder what took so long?” Ann said. 

Ann had stared to feel anxious when Gabe hadn’t come back in a few weeks. She worried that the bird got killed or Sam didn’t reply. 

She felt more at ease now that the owl was back.

“Hey.” Nathan said, changing topic. “The Halloween feast is next Wednesday.”

Amanda laughed. “I hope it won’t be like Harry’s first few Halloweens.” 

Ann chuckled. “Yep every Halloween something happened. The troll, The Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, and The Goblet of Fire.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Give the school a break during the nineteen nineties.” 

Ann laughed.

“We better get to class.” Ann said. “We were late yesterday I don’t think Professor Longbottom was too pleased.”

 They got to class five minutes early. Neville was preparing a plant that looked like a cactus with pimples. 

Neville looked at them in surprise. “You’re here early.” 

“Yeah.” Ann said. “We didn’t want to be late again.” 

“The stupid stairs switched on us.” Amanda said. “We didn’t know where to go from there.” 

They had been in the middle of running down the stairs, running away from Flich. He was desperately trying to find them, they figured to give detention. Ann was panicking. She hated Flich, even though she pitied him in the books. But now she understood why people disliked him so much. 

Neville laughed. “Is that why you were late? Lucky you didn’t get caught by Flich.” 

Nathan nodded. “We were panicking because we knew he was going to give us detention if we were caught.” 

“We ran from him.” Ann said, “The stupid cat of his found us and meowed loudly. How is it even still alive?” 

Neville laughed.

“What plant is that?” Ann asked looked at the cactus. 

Neville looked where she was pointing. “Oh that?” Mimbulus Mimbletonia. One of my favorites.” 

Ann smirked. “Yeah, isn’t that the plant that squirted on Harry, you, Ginny, Luna? Then Cho Chang showed up and Harry was embarrassed because he liked her?” 

Amanda and Nathan laughed. 

“Oh yeah!” Amanda said. “Luna was reading The Quibbler upside down.” 

“I love Luna.” Ann said. “Doesn’t care what other people think of her. She’s amazing.” 

“And loyal.” Neville added. “Okay, the class should be here any minute.” 

As if on cue, the class began piling in.

“Okay class.” Neville started. “Can anyone tell me what this plant is.” He picked up the Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

A few students raised their hands, Ann wasn’t one of them, she felt she was cheating if she did, since Neville already told her. 

“Melissa?” Neville said. “Do you know?” 

Melissa nodded. “Yes, it’s the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. When you poke at it, stinksap sprays at you.” 

Neville nodded approvingly. “Absolutely.” 

Then a woman came through the door of the second greenhouse.

She was a tiny woman with straight black hair. Ann looked at her and gasped. It was the same woman she kept seeing in her visions. 

She knocked on the wooden table. “Can I borrow Ann Bazan please?” She had a surprisingly good british accent. Though Ann knew she was American.   

Neville frowned. “Who might you be, if I may ask?” 

“My name is Ruby and I just need to ask Ann a few questions. I’m with the Ministry of Magic.” 

Ann glared at her. She was a demon, but she didn’t know how to tell Neville that.

Ruby looked at her and smiled. A disgustingly pleasant smile. 

Neville looked like he didn’t trust her. He was right not to.

Ann looked at him and tried to convey the message with her facial expressions. 

He looked like he got it. He made a “go on” gesture. 

She got up and walked out with Ruby. When they were out of earshot. Ann turned on her.

“I know you’re a demon.” Ann said. “I’m not giving you the damn blade.”

Her eyes went black. “I  _ am  _ a demon.” She said. “I don’t want your blade. I want to talk.” 

Ann looked at her suspiciously. “Talk? About what?” 

Ruby’s eyes went back to normal. “Your visions. What else do you see of Sam Winchester?” 

“Why would I tell you?” Ann said. “I can’t trust you even though Sam seems to.” 

Ruby griped her arms. “It’s important. I need to know what you saw.” 

“I saw a lot of things.” Ann said. “Sam sucking on your arm for blood. Dean Winchester back from hell pulled out by Castiel.” She hesitated. Should she tell her about Lucifer rising? Something held her back. A strong feeling. No. She won’t tell her. 

Ruby looked into her eyes. “What about Lucifer?” 

Ann bravely stared back. “What about him?” 

“Did you see anything of him?” Ruby said impatiently. 

Ann shook her head. “No. I’ve seen things, but nothing of Lucifer. Why?” 

Ruby looked disappointed. Ann almost felt sorry for her.  

“You were right about Dean getting back from hell. He did.” 

Ann looked at her wide eyed. “When?” 

Ruby let go of her arms. “At the beginning of September.” 

“How is he?” Ann asked. 

Ruby smiled an sarcastic smile. “Oh he’s doing great. Hates my guts, a bit moody too.” 

Ann shrugged. “He’s just came back from hell. I’m not surprised, I’m betting on him having PTSD. Him and Sam.” 

“What about you?” Ruby said. “Running from demons forced to kill them. Demons torturing you. That’s a lot for an eleven year old.”

Ann went silent. She still had nightmares about the killings and the torture. When she wasn’t having visions she woke up in cold sweat wanting to grab her dagger but she knew she was safe at Hogwarts. Why would a demon care about how she felt?

“I’ll be fine.” Ann said quietly. 

Ruby looked at her strangely. “Sam and Dean want to come back here to speak to you. But they’re really busy.” 

“I would assume so.” Ann said. “Their life is hard. They’ve been hunting ever since their mom died.” 

“How do you know about their mom?” Ruby asked. “Do you know what happened to her?” 

“She was killed by a fire, she was on the ceiling. I don’t why though.” Ann said. 

Ruby looked down as if thinking. “I’d better let you get back to class.” Then she was gone.

 “Who was that lady who came to see you?” Neville asked when the class had finished. 

“A demon named Ruby.” Ann said. “She’s friends with Sam Winchester supposedly.”

“A demon?” Neville said. “What did she want? The blade?” 

Ann shook her head. “No. She wanted to know what visions I’ve seen.” 

“You didn’t tell her did you?” Neville asked anxiously.

“I didn’t tell her anything important.” Ann said. “She also said that Sam and Dean want to come back and talk to me, I’m assuming about the visions.” 

“Did she say when?” Neville asked. 

“Nope, but one of my visions I had was someone telling me that they were coming in November.” Ann said.

“November?” Neville asked. “Why November?” 

Ann shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

 That night they opened Sam’s letter. 

_ Ann,  _

_ You were right. Dean did come back. Castiel pulled him out. How did you know about Cas? How are you even seeing these visions? About Ruby. I know what I’m doing. I know you can’t understand, but I need to do this. Did you have any visions about Lucifer? Will he rise? What other visions have you been seeing? As for dying from disease I’ll be fine, but thanks for the concern. Dean and I want to see you soon but we don’t know when we can. We want to talk to you about your visions. Dean is also curious about you. He’d kill me for saying that but he is. He says hello and don’t trust the angels. Your friends owl seems nice, although he pecked at Dean. He was nice to me though. Your owl Espie. She’s beautiful, you felt the connection huh? Very nice. I hope your doing good in school. Study hard.  _

_ Sam. _

Nathan looked at Ann in confusion. “Don’t trust the angels? What does that mean?” 

“Why?” Amanda asked. “Why shouldn’t we trust the angels? They’re the good guys right?” 

Ann shook her head. “I don’t know why he would say that. I’m very confused. Should I tell them about Lucifer rising?” 

Amanda gasped. “What? As in the devil Lucifer?” 

Ann nodded. “He will rise, I don’t know when or how but he will.” 

“Are you sure?” Nathan asked. He looked afraid. “Are you sure It wasn’t a dream?” 

“My dreams are never just dreams.” Ann said. “They mean something.” 

“Oh Merlin!” Amanda said. “What are we going to do?” 

“There’s nothing we can do.” Ann said. “You can’t change the future.” 

“I don’t think you should tell him.” Nathan said. “I just have a feeling you shouldn’t.” 

“Oh good.” Amanda said. “I’m not the only one.” 

“I won’t.” Ann decided. 

 Whispers followed Ann the next day. She looked around to see what they were saying. 

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s happened now?” 

“I don’t know.” Ann said, bewildered. Everyone was pointing at her. 

“What’s going on?” Ann asked a fourth year. 

He looked at her. “Rumors are that you said Lucifer was going to rise. Is that true?” 

Ann stared at him, shocked. How did that get out? There was no one in the room when they discussed it. 

She ran passed him. Nathan and Amanda followed. 

“Gillyweed!” Ann said. The portrait swung open. 

She quickly went to the common room. It was filled with people. She got her wand. 

“Muffliato!” She said. “Who was watching when we were talking about Lucifer?” 

Nathan shook his head. “I checked and no one was to be seen.” 

Ann put her wand in her pocket. 

“How are we going to explain this one?” Amanda asked. “How are we going to calm people down? Everyone’s going to go crazy.” 

Amanda had a point. People did tend to panic when rumors like this floated around. 

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Ann said. “Maybe It will be like Harry, people just thinking we’re crazy.”

Amanda winced. “Yeah, he went through a lot because of that.” 

Nathan nodded. “People didn’t even want to be around him.” 

“He got a lot of backlash.” Ann said. “I know.”

“Lucifer  _ will  _ rise.” Ann said. “He will get a vessel. People may not believe us, but he will. ” 

“A vessel?” Amanda asked. “What’s that?” 

“An Angel needs permission to possess a human.” Ann said. “Demons just possess people without it. That’s a vessel.” 

“How do you know this?” Nathan asked. 

“Castiel told me.” Ann said. “He explained he was possessing a guy named Jimmy Novak when I asked him. I was curious because demons possessed people, why not angels?” 

“People will know we’re telling the truth when they see for themselves.” Nathan said.

“People hated Harry and didn’t even want to be around him.” Ann said. “They were afraid. Will people act the same way towards me?”

“If they do.” Nathan said. “We’ll stick by you.”

Ann looked closer at Amanda, something seemed off about her. The look in her eyes edger almost hungry. She was leaning forward toward Ann as if she didn’t want to miss a single word of information. Amanda was usually more relaxed. She thought back to yesterday. Amanda had the same hungry expression, she was tense.

Ann looked in her eyes. They were nice to look at, but she could see the real Amanda screaming for help.

She attacked Amanda. 

“ANN!” Nathan shouted. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

Ann got out her blade and put it against Amanda’s throat. 

“Who are you?” Ann said from on top of her. Rage filled her. It was possessing  _ her  _ friend.

Amanda’s eyes looked terrified. “What are talking about?” 

“I KNOW YOU’RE NOT AMANDA!” Ann yelled.

The whole room was silent, watching. 

Suddenly, Ann was flung across the room. Several students screamed. She hit her head, hard. 

She got up feeling slightly dizzy. Her blade still in her hand. 

Amanda’s eyes went black. 

She laughed uncharacteristically. “You lied to me.” 

Ann’s eyes widened. “Ruby?” 

“Ruby?” Nathan asked. “The demon?” 

Ann looked around. She saw everyone staring, terrified. 

Amanda looked at him. “Yes!” She said. “The demon!”

She whirled around. “You’re coming with me.” 

Ann looked at her. She had no choice, she was going to have to hurt Amanda. She didn’t want to kill her. 

Ruby came towards her, grabbing her by the wrist.

Ann sliced her hand. 

Ruby pulled back, holding It. She glared at her. 

They went around in circles like a deadly dance. 

Ann gripped her blade tight. She swung. 

Ruby ducked and kicked Ann in the chest. 

The breath got sucked out of her as she hit her head on the chair nearest her.

She heard the students scream, horrified.

Ruby was standing over her now, with Amanda’s face, deadly. 

“Exorcizamus te-” Ann started. 

Ruby hit her. 

Ann felt blood filling her mouth as Ruby put her hands around her throat.

“Hey!” A voice shouted. 

Ruby turned around. 

Everyone in the common room was pointing their wands at Ruby. Some looked scared but determined. 

“Everyone!” Devon said. “On three!” He raised his wand and everyone else did the same.

Suddenly, she screamed horribly. Black smoke came out of Amanda’s mouth. She crumpled to the ground. 

“GET PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM!” Ann screamed. She went to Amanda’s side and wrapped her hand in a cloth Devon handed her. She looked around. Everyone was frozen. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?” Ann shouted.

Devon ran from the room. 

Amanda groaned. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ann sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

Nathan was beside her. 

Neville came running in with Devon. 

“What happened?” He said sharply.

“A demon.” Martin piped up. “She was here.” 

Neville picked up Amanda and looked at Ann and Nathan. 

“You two.” Neville said. “We’d better go to Mcgonagall’s”

Ann felt tears running down her face, she couldn’t seem to stop them. She wiped her mouth on her robe. 

Neville looked at Ann in concern. “Your head is bleeding.” 

Ann raised her eyebrows in surprise. She felt her head. Sure enough it was sticky. She hadn’t even realized there was blood dripping onto her robes.

“We should take them to Pomfrey's.” Devon said. “Ruby was it? Hit Ann pretty hard, and Amanda’s going to have to be there for her arm and trauma.” 

Ann got up and stumbled. She grabbed onto Devon’s arm to keep from falling. 

Her chest hurt. A sharp pain. 

Suddenly Devon picked her up. 

“What?” Ann protested. 

“We need to take them both.” Devon said to Neville. 

Neville nodded. 

They left, Nathan followed close behind. 

“Are you okay Nathan?” Devon asked looking back. 

“Yeah.” Nathan said. “She didn’t want me, she wanted Ann.” 

“Do you know why?” Neville asked. 

Ann was getting tired in Devon’s arms, she put her head against his neck. 

“She said Ann lied to her about Lucifer rising.” Nathan said. 

“So Lucifer will rise?” Devon said solemnly. 

They turned into the hospital wing. 

“Yes.” Ann said weakly. “There’s no way to stop it.”

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out.   

“Merlin!” She said. “What happened?” 

“Demon attack.” Neville said. He went past her and carefully laid Amanda down. Devon did the same. 

Ann winced when she was put down. Devon noticed. 

“Does your chest hurt?” He asked. 

Ann nodded. It felt like her ribs were broken. 

Madam Pomfrey went to Ann after she checked on Amanda. She put her hand to her chest. 

Ann gasped. 

“Did she kick you?” Neville asked. 

Ann nodded. “Right in the chest.” 

She turned to Neville. “Please don’t tell Harry.” She begged. “I don’t want him to worry.” 

Neville looked at her in sympathy. “I’m sorry Ann. I have to.” 

Ann sighed, defeated. 

Madam Pomfrey got some skele-grow and made Ann drink it. 

“Ugh.” Ann said, grimacing. “So nasty. 

Then Madam Pomfrey dabbed some potion onto her head. It burned. 

Ann tried hard not to scream.

“How’s Amanda?” Ann asked. 

“She should be fine. Her cut should heal with some potion.” Pomfrey said. “Your ribs are broken.” 

“What about when she wakes up?” Ann asked, anxiously. “She’s not going to be in good shape.” 

“No.” Nathan said grimly. “She’s not.” 

“Ann.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Take this. It’s sleeping potion.” 

Ann happily drank it. 

 She sees Sam on his laptop, and Dean on a bed in a hotel. Dean is looking in a book called “Supernatural.”” 

“Everything is in here. I mean everything.” Dean said. “From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude. How come we haven't heard of them before?” 

Sam looked at him. They're pretty obscure.” Sam said.  “I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one "No Rest For The Wicked" Ends with you going to hell.”

  Sam and Dean were now in front of a door. Dean knocked on it. A bearded man goes to answer it. 

“You Chuck Shurley?” Dean asked. 

“The Chuck Shurley who wrote the “Supernatural” Books?”  Sam asked.

“Maybe.” The bearded man said. “Why?” 

“I’m Dean.” Dean said. “And this is Sam. The Dean and Sam you’ve been writing about.”  

The bearded man looks at him and shuts the door in the brothers faces. 

Dean rings the doorbell and Chuck opens it again. 

“Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do.” He said “It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life.”

“See here’s the thing.” Dean said. “We have a life. You’ve been using it to write your books.” 

   Ann woke up with Ginny by her side. She groaned. She really hated it when she got into trouble like this. She didn’t want them to worry. 

Ginny looked up. “How are you?” She smoothed back Ann’s hair. 

Ann’s head and chest hurt. 

“I had a vision.” Ann said. “A man named Chuck Shurley is writing about the Winchesters life in a book called “Supernatural.”” 

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “Supernatural?” 

Ann nodded. “The Winchester’s didn’t seem to know about it.” 

“What else did you see?” Ginny asked. 

Ann shook her head. “Nothing, that was it.” 

“Ann.” Ginny said. “Harry and I decided to get the anti-demon tattoo after all.” She showed her it. It was where Ann was. Near her left collarbone. 

“Does Draco and Astoria have one?” Ann asked.

“No.” Ginny said. “We’re trying to persuade them though. They’re not to psyched about getting a tattoo.”  

Ann laughed. 

“Ann.” Amanda said. “You’re awake.”

“So are you.” Ann said. “How are you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Amanda said. But something in her eyes said differently. 

Ann looked at her in concern. She saw Ginny looking the same. 

“Amanda?” Ginny said softly. “You know we’re here for you.” 

Amanda looked at her. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry. 

Ann tried to get up. She winced. 

“Don’t.” Ginny said. 

They turned back to Amanda. She had silent tears running down her face.

Ginny went over and held her. She stroked her hair. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered. “It’s all going to be okay.” 

 Madam Pomfrey released Amanda that day, much Ann’s annoyance. 

“Why can’t I go?” She complained. “I’m fine!” 

Pomfrey looked at her sternly. “You need a little bit more time to heal. You can go tomorrow.”

Ann put her back on pillow. 

“We’ll come visit you at lunch.” Amanda said. She took the potion that Pomfrey handed her.

“What’s that for?” Ann asked, curiously. 

“Trauma.” Pomfrey said. “Helps with calming the nerves.” 

“Cool.” Ann said. 

Before Ginny left, Ann told her about the demon Ruby and how she came to talk to her about the visions. 

“Why did she want to know?” Ginny asked. 

Ann shook her head. “I don’t know. Something held me back when she asked me about Lucifer. I didn’t tell her. But now she knows.”

Ginny sighed. “Well I have to get going, Harry says to please write him. He’s worried about you.” 

 As promised Nathan and Amanda came at lunch. 

“What are we going to write to Sam?” Nathan asked. 

“Tell him about that terrible demon Ruby and what she did!” Ann burst angrily. “If Ruby found out about Lucifer then she’ll definitely tell Sam!” 

“I don’t trust Ruby.” Nathan said. “Not after what she did.”

“Neither do I.” Amanda said. “She saw into my head. I could feel her inside me looking into my thoughts.”

“So she knows everything.” Ann said. “Great.” 

Madam Pomfrey came and handed Ann a potion. 

“Madam Pomfrey. Can’t I go?” Ann begged. 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Not yet, tomorrow morning. I promise.”

Ann drank the potion. She really wanted to write Sam with a howler and yell at his stupid face. 

Ann clenched her hands irritated and angry. 

She felt sleepy. She heard Madam Pomfrey say. “She’s going to rest now. You can see her in a bit.”

 She was back in heaven. She looked around. 

“Hello?” She called. No one was there. Why was she here? 

“Ann.” 

She whirled around to see the bearded man Chuck behind her.

“Chuck?” She said. “That’s your name right?” 

He nodded. “I’m a prophet. 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows.

“No.” She said. “You’re not.” 

Chuck cocked his head at her. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re God.” She said. “I recognize your voice. Not too high but not too low.” 

He smiled at her. “Very good.” 

“Why am I here?” Ann said. “I don’t understand.” 

“You’ve tried to stop Sam from drinking demon blood yes?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said, discouraged, she failed God. “He’s so stubborn! Why won’t he listen?”

“He likes the feeling.” Chuck said. “He won’t admit it, but he likes feeling powerful.”

“Demon blood makes him powerful?” Ann said, appalled. “How powerful?” 

“Very.” Chuck said. 

“I need to tell Dean.” Ann said. “Maybe he can put a stop to it.” 

Chuck shook his head. “No. He needs to find out in his own time.”

If God was telling her no, she reckoned she’d better listen. 

“So you’re God?” She asked.

Chuck smiled and winked, he put a finger to his lips.

“Wake up now.” Chuck said. 

 The next morning she was released from the hospital wing. It was a Saturday. She, Nathan and Amanda sat under the tree near the lake. Some people were feeding it bits of toast from their breakfast. She told him about her dream. 

“God told you not to tell Dean about Sam’s addiction?” Amanda said. 

Ann nodded. “Yeah. He said he needed to find out in his own time.” 

Ann shook her head. “I really want to tell him.” 

“If God himself told you not to…” Nathan said. “I don’t think you should.”

Amanda sighed. “I agree. Unfortunately.” 

“Ugh!” Ann sighed in frustration. “Totally off topic, but I want to punch Sam in the face! He’s so ridiculously _ stubborn! _ ”

“Yes.” Amanda said sadly. “He thinks what he’s doing is right-” 

“But it’s not.” Nathan finished. 

“When are we going to write the letter?” Amanda asked. 

“Tonight.” Ann said. “We’ll write it tonight.” 

The rest of the afternoon they did homework. They had to write a ten and half inch paper for potions on the making of Felix Felicis and what would happen if you made it wrong. Ann helped Nathan with his. Amanda did fine by herself. Soon it would be nighttime and they could write back Sam. 


	5. The Winchesters come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters come back and Ann gets mad at Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK I'm thinking about discontinuing the story. Does anyone actually like it?

The night they got in the common room, Everyone was silently studying. 

Ann looked around, got out her wand and said, “Muffliato.” 

“Alright.” She said. “Let’s do this.” She got out her parchment and quill, and sat her wand next to her.

“What do we say to him first?” Nathan asked. 

“Tell him he’s stupid for trusting a demon.” Ann said angrily. 

Amanda sighed. “Ann, please calm down, I know you’re mad at him. But it’s not going to do any good if you say that.” 

Nathan nodded. “She’s right.” 

Ann took a deep breath. She really wanted to punch Sam in the face. Why was he doing this? “Okay. Let’s start writing.”

_ Sam, _

_ Hello! How are you? I got your letter. I also met the demon Ruby, she possessed my friend and hurt us. I guess by now she’s told you about Lucifer rising. He will, I don’t know when or how. But he will. Sam please. I’ll ask you one more time to stop drinking demon blood. After this I’ll stop. It’s nasty. As for the visions I’ve been seeing. I saw your mother and father get killed. I’m sorry about that. Those books written about you. “Supernatural”? seem interesting. How do you feel about your life being written a book like that? I don’t think you are pleased. Dean looked mad when you found Chuck and confronted him about it. My school is going great. Been making E’s and A’s on everything so that’s good. Please come and visit soon. I would love to properly meet you and talk about the visions. _

_ Ann. _

Amanda looked it over and nodded approvingly. “Very nice.”

“Why don’t you tell him about Chuck being God?” Nathan asked. 

“I don’t think he wants me to.” Ann said. “He put a finger to his lips when I asked him.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to let them know he’s God?” Amanda asked. “Why is he hiding?” 

Ann shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d better listen to him though.” 

Amanda nodded. “Good idea.” 

 The next morning, Ann got Espie and let her send the letter. She sighed. She really hated Sam at the moment, he irritated her. He should know better than to converse with demons.

At breakfast. Devon kept looking at her. She glanced at him and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 

“Ann?” Nathan said. “Are you okay?”

“Oh!” Ann said turning to him. “Yes. I’m fine. Just thinking about Sam, I wonder how Dean’s doing?” 

“Hopefully fine.” Amanda said. “He’s the older one right?” 

Ann nodded. “Yeah, the shorter one. He’s cute though.”    
Amanda laughed. “I personally like Sam better.” 

Ann turned to Nathan. “Who would you choose?” 

He looked shocked. “Me? I guess I would choose Sam. I like his hair.”

“Sam?” Ann said. “Really?” She grimaced. 

Amanda smirked. “You know you love him.” 

Ann rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yep.” 

At Herbology, Neville showed them a different plant. While he was talking, the trio whispered to one another. 

“God said the Winchesters were coming in November right?” Amanda asked. 

“Yeah. That’s this month.” Ann said. “How they will get here I have no idea. Or when for that matter.”

Nathan sighed. “What are you going to say to him?” 

Ann shook her head. “I don’t know yet.” 

“I wonder what he will say when he reads the letter?” Amanda said thoughtfully. 

“Me too.” Nathan said. “With all the visions you been having about their past.” 

“I wonder if it makes them uncomfortable.” Ann said.

“Probably.” Nathan said. “I would feel uncomfortable too.”

Neville looked at them. “Nathan, Amanda, Ann. Please pay attention.” 

They didn’t talk the rest of the period. 

At dinner that night, Harry and Draco came. Ann’s eyebrows shot up. Why was he here?

Everyone turned and stared as they went to the Gryffindor table. 

“Ann.” Harry said. “Amanda and Nathan. Come with me please.” He turned and started walking.

They looked at each other. What was going on? He seemed so serious. 

They got up and scrambled after them. 

“Where are we going?” Ann asked.

“Mcgonagall’s.” Draco said. He didn’t say anything else. 

They reached the gargoyle in front of the headmasters office. They went inside. 

When they got there. Sam and Dean were waiting. 

“Sam?” Amanda said. 

“Dean?” Ann and Nathan said.

The brothers smiled. Dean was leaning against Mcgonagall’s desk and Sam was in a chair by the bookcase. 

“Where’s Mcgonagall?” Amanda asked. 

“She’s still in the great hall.” Draco said. “She let us borrow her office.”

“Oh.” Nathan said. “Okay.”

Suddenly Ann felt anger rising up in her. 

“SAMUEL WINCHESTER!” Ann yelled. “YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU’RE DEMON GIRLFRIEND ALMOST KILLED AMANDA AND I!” 

Draco looked shocked at her behavior. 

“Ann Marie!” He said. 

“It’s okay Draco.” Sam said, putting his hands up. “I expected you to be angry at me. I really did. But I had no idea she was going to do that I swear. I’ve already gotten mad at her.”

“He did.” Dean defended. “I was there.” 

“Why do you need us here?” Amanda asked. 

“We need to talk to Ann about her visions.” Sam said. “The “Supernatural” books? Yeah you’re right. We weren’t too excited.” 

“Did you see me get pulled out of hell?” Dean asked. 

Ann nodded. 

“What else?” Sam asked. 

Ann took a deep breath. “I saw your dad die. You were coming back from getting coffee and saw him lying on the ground. I saw your mother burning on the ceiling with a gash across her stomach. Your father was telling Dean to take you and leave.”

Dean face hardened. 

“I also saw Dean in a old gas station. Glass was breaking on him and a high pitched noise, which was an angel speaking, was growing louder and louder. You had a red mark on your arm. A hand mark.” Ann said. 

Dean looked at Sam, expressionless. 

“What else?” Dean asked.

Ann hesitated. She wanted to go against God’s word and tell him about the demon blood. Every part of her was screaming to. 

“I saw you in hell Dean.” Ann said instead. “You were being tortured by a demon named Alastair.” 

Draco and Harry both picked their heads at this.

Dean looked in shock at her. “You saw that?” 

Ann nodded. She’d seen the vision last night. It was awful to watch. Dean screaming and the demon was cutting him deep without mercy, it was horribly gruesome. Dean was in so much pain. The demon kept asking him if he was ready to the torture the souls. Eventually he gave in. 

She almost told them about that. But something in Dean’s eyes stopped her.

“Ann.” Draco said quietly. “Tell them about the Lucifer.”

“Lucifer will rise.” Ann said. “I have seen it. He will get a vessel.”

“We don’t know when.” Nathan said. “She didn’t get a date.”

“It’s gonna happen.” Amanda said. “We need to be prepared.”

“No.” Sam said. “We don’t. He’s not going to rise.”

“There’s always a way.” Dean said. “We’ll find it. He’ll stay in the cage where he belongs.”

Ann shook her head sadly. They didn’t seem to understand that you can’t change the future.

“Okay.” Harry said. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Go back to your dormitories.” 

The trio left.

***The Winchesters***

Sam was relieved Ann didn’t say anything about the demon blood. Although she looked like she wanted to. She kept glancing at him. He noticed she was looking at Dean with pity. He figured It was because he’d been tortured in hell. 

The fact she’d seen their parents die, and was accurate about what had happened. Scared him. What else had she seen?

Harry sighed. “So there’s always a way huh?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes sir. We’ll find it.”

“And what if you can’t?” Draco asked. “What then?”

“Then this world is gonna become a whole lot more difficult.” Sam said. “But we’ll find a way. We always do.” 

Sam would have to get her on her own to ask if she saw anything of him. He hoped It was nothing too bad, but then he was a Winchester. It was always bad.

Dean snapped his fingers underneath Sam’s nose. “Hello? Earth to Sammy. Are you thinking about naked girls or something?”

Draco’s eyes widened as if embarrassed. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “No Dean, I was thinking about her visions.” 

Dean sighed and looked at Draco. “Harry said you don’t have a warding off tattoo?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, Astoria and I don’t want one. But we’re trying to search up another way to ward off demons.” 

Sam reached in his pocket and produced two necklaces. They had the same symbol as their tattoo. 

“If you don’t want to get tattoo’s.” Sam said. “Wear this. It’ll protect you.”

Draco gratefully took it. “Thank you Sam.” 

Dean looked at him and grinned. “What’s up with you Drake?” 

Harry laughed. “We better get home first. Meetup at my house?” 

“Sure.” Draco said. “Each take a brother.” 

They reached the Hogwarts gates and apparated. 

Dean leaned against Draco. “I hate it so much.” 

Draco held him steady and chuckled. “Yeah, It takes some time getting used to.” 

Harry motioned Sam over. “Hey can you help me get some fire whiskey?” 

Sam looked at him. Surely It wasn’t hard to get fire whiskey. Why was he asking him? Sam furrowed his eyebrows, what if he knew about his drinking problem?

“Sure Harry.” He said, and followed him to the kitchen. 

Harry turned to him. “Sam. I know about the demon blood, Ann’s told me. Why?” 

Sam sighed. His suspicions had been right. He knew Ann would tell Harry. She was a good girl. 

“I need to.” Sam said. “It’s the only way to prevent the cage from opening.” 

“This is the way?” Harry asked. “There has to be another.” 

Sam shook his head. “There isn’t, I’m sorry, It has to be this way. I need to be strong enough to close the cage when Lilith opens it.” 

“Ann wants to talk to you about it.” Harry said. “She want’s you to stop.” 

Sam looked at him. “She’s already been talking to me. We’ve been sending owls to each other.” 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “Has she? I wonder why she didn’t tell me?” 

Sam shrugged. “Maybe she forgot.” 

Dean came into the kitchen. “You guys bonding or something?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll get the firewhiskey.” 

 Ginny came home with the boys. She smiled at the Winchesters and Draco. 

“Hey guys.” She said setting down James and Albus. James went to Draco, who picked him up, and Albus crawled to Sam. 

Sam set him on his lap. “Hey buddy.” He said to him. 

He looked at Harry “You have beautiful children.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you. I think Albus looks more like me.” 

Sam looked at Albus. He had a tuft a black hair and bright green eyes like his father. 

Dean, who was also looking, said. “Harry you’re right. He does.” 

“Although you should see Scorpius.” Harry said. “Exactly like Draco.”

Draco blushed a delicate pink and bounced James on his lap. 

Albus put head Sam’s shoulder and yawned. Sam couldn’t help but smile. 

He looked up to Ginny snapping photos of him and Albus. 

Harry laughed at the looked on his face. 

“Look at the camera and smile!” Ginny instructed. 

Sam did what she asked. 

She looked at Draco and smiled mischievously. 

“Oh Merlin.” He muttered, smiling awkwardly at the camera. 

Sam and Dean laughed along with Harry. 

“Why Ginny?” Harry said through his tears. 

“So we can show the kids when they're older. People who helped fight demons. We can tell them stories.” Ginny said looking at results of the pictures. 

Sam smiled. He was touched. 

Draco and Dean on the other hand, stared awkwardly at the floor.

Harry smiled. “Alright. We should get some sleep before we talk any more about demons.” 

Draco nodded. “I’ll meet you at the three broomsticks yes?” 

“Of course.” Harry nodded back, he looked at the WInchesters. Are you in?”

“Always.” Dean said.

 People began whispering as soon as they walked in. Sam heard people whisper.

“Is that the two Americans?”

“Why is he here with Draco Malfoy?” 

Sam ignored them and kept walking. “Drake.” 

Draco turned to him. “hm?” 

“I want to ask you a question.” Sam said. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, but how are things going? You know after the war?”

Before Draco could answer, someone said. 

“Hey! Malfoy!” 

Draco turned around. 

The guy, who looked to be around Draco’s age, punched him in the face. Draco staggered backwards. 

“FILTHY!” The man shouted, he kicked Draco in the stomach. “DISGUSTING, EVIL SON OF A BITCH! SHOULD HAVE GONE TO AZKABAN! YOU’RE ALLEGIANCE TO THE DARK LORD SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO KILL YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!”

Draco lay on the floor blood running down his nose. 

“HEY!” Dean shouted. He raised his gun to the man. Sam did the same.

“You listen to me you piece of shit.” Dean said. “Yeah, he might have done some stuff when he was young. It was a mistake. You can’t tell me your ass hasn’t made one. He’s a different person, you should be scared of me right now. I’m about five seconds away from shooting you. Try any magic tricks on me you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.”

The man didn’t look frightened. He just smirked and raised his wand. 

Dean shot the arm his wand was in. Several screams could be heard through the entire pub.

Dean looked deadly. 

The man clutched his bleeding arm. Staring at Dean in shock.

It was silent. Nothing but the heavy breathing of the man.

“Sam.” Dean said, still holding his gun. “Get the wand.” 

Sam obeyed.

“What have we learned today?” Harry spoke up to the whole pub. “Don’t mess with these two men, not if you want to get shot.”

Ginny went to Draco’s side. “Are you okay?” 

Draco groaned and wiped his nose.

Dean put his gun away. “Come here.” He said to the man. 

The man looked frightened. 

Dean rolled his eyes and went to him instead. He grabbed his arm. He looked at Ginny. 

“Do you have something I can pull this bullet out with?” 

Ginny shook her head. 

Sam, who always had a medical kit just in case something like this happened, got out tweezers, alcohol, a needle and dental floss. 

“Okay man.” He said. “What’s your name?” 

“Jordan.” The man said looking at Sam. 

“Jordan.” Sam said kindly. “I’m going to get that bullet out of you okay? It will hurt, but it will be out.” 

Jordan looked at his supplies curiously. 

“Alright.” Sam said. “I’m going to pour alcohol. It will hurt very, very bad. Are you ready?”

Jordan nodded and tensed. 

“Okay.” Sam slowly poured the alcohol on his arm. To Jordan’s credit he didn’t scream although there was silent tears rolling down his face.

“What are you doing Sam?” Draco asked. He was holding his stomach and leaning against the table. 

“Fixing him up.” Sam said as he got the tweezers pulling the bullet out. Jordan made a quick grunt.

“How do you know how to do all this?” Harry asked, he too was looking curiously.

“We do it on ourselves all the time.” Dean said. 

Ginny looked in alarm. “What? Why don’t you use Muggle doctors?”

“We can’t.” Sam said sewing up the wound. “It’s not safe for us.” He poured more alcohol on it and patted Jordan’s arm. “That should do it.” He got up.

He looked around and saw everyone was looking at them in shock, curiosity, and horror. Some were writing down things. 

Jordan got up with him. “Thank you.” He said gratefully. 

“Don’t thank us yet.” Sam said. “I think you have something to say to someone. And for the record, Drake’s not the same man he used to be. He’s changed.” 

“He didn’t choose to be pureblood or whatever you call it. He had to believe in the pure blooded crap his family chose to believe in. They brainwashed him into thinking he was better, into thinking Voldemort was his lord and savior, he had no choice.” Dean said. “It was how he was raised. That’s the only reason why he did what he did. Don’t blame him.”

Jordan looked at Draco who was staring at the Winchesters. The pub still silent to see what was going to happen next. “I’m sorry Malfoy.” He said. “I understand now.”

Draco nodded. “It’s alright mate.” He shook hands with Jordan.


	6. Demons, Mrs.Bazan and Support.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann get's stabbed by a demon who has Nathan held hostage. Her mother comes to Harry and her and says things that They both needed to hear. The Slytherin's do something that nobody thought they'd ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who contuines reading.   
> Oh, and this is a long chapter so.... yeah. Have fun.

Ann woke up to shouting. 

“ANN! ANN! WAKE UP!” 

It was Amanda who was frantically shaking her. Immediately she was awake and on guard. She grabbed her dagger. 

“What’s wrong?” Ann asked. She put on her robe and got up. 

“There’s a demon.” Amanda said. “It’s possessing someone we don’t know, but they have Nathan!” 

“What?” Ann said sharply. “Where are they?” 

“In the common room.” Amanda said walking fast. “They say they’re waiting for you.” 

Ann followed Amanda. She put her dagger in the back of her pajama pants. 

The demon was waiting for her on the chair next to the fireplace and smiling cruelly. He had a knife to Nathan’s throat, his other hand roughly pulling Nathan’s head back by his hair. Everyone was watching, though they looked scared.

Ann glared at the demon. “What do you want?” 

The demon cocked his head. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you.” 

Neville came running in.    
Ann didn’t break eye contact with the demon. “Why?” 

“The blade girl.” The demon said. “Where is it?” 

“I don’t know.” Ann lied easily.

The demon pushed his blade closer to Nathan’s throat a drop of blood trickled down his throat. “I will kill him, tell me where it is.”

Neville got his wand ready. “EXPELLIARMUS.” His knife flew to Neville’s hand. 

Quickly getting over his shock, he lunged at Neville, knocking over Nathan. Nathan hit his head on the fireplace. 

Ann flew in between them and tackled the demon. She kicked him in his soft spot.

While he was groaning and distracted. Ann screamed. “NEVILLE! THE BLADE” 

Neville quickly handed it to her.

She took it out of his hands and was prepared to stab the demon when suddenly, the blade was knocked out of her hand, the demon kicked her and she fell to the ground. 

“ANN!” Neville shouted running towards her two seconds too late. 

The demon raised the dagger high and stabbed her deep in the stomach. She screamed. The demon looked up, his eyes turned black. He screamed horribly, black smoke flew out of the vessels mouth. Everyone gasped and ducked as the demon left.

Ann was groaning, he had left the blade sticking out of her. 

People were crowded around her now. Looking at her, horrified. Neville made his way toward her. 

“Ann.” He said. “Devon’s getting Madam Pomfrey now.” He looked at the blade and put a hand on her stomach. “I’m going to pull the blade out of you.” He turned to a fifth year. “Get me some clean towels.” The fifth year nodded and left. 

Amanda came over and held her hand. 

“What are you doing Professor Longbottom?” A third year asked. 

He turned to him. “I learned a thing or two about muggle injuries. I need to keep pressure on it to stop the blood flow.”

The fifth year came back. He handed Neville the towels. 

“Oh!” Someone said at the front. “I can’t bear to watch.” She left. 

“You know what?” Neville said. “All of you back to your dormitories, now.” 

The students slowly faded out.

He looked at Amanda and Nathan. “You can stay here. How’s your head Nathan?” 

Nathan touched the spot where he’d hit his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

Neville frowned at him. “You’re bleeding.”

Madam Pomfrey and Mcgonagall came running in. “Oh dear!” Madam Pomfrey said. 

The man whom the demon possessed was stirring. He groaned. 

Mcgonagall looked up. “Who is he?” 

“A victim of demonic possession.” Ann said. She was sweating and felt like throwing up.

“On three.” Neville said. He grimaced. “One, two, three.” Slowly he pulled the long blade out. 

Ann put her head on the floor and tried not to scream. Amanda was wincing and holding her hand. 

Nathan grimaced. 

Neville put the bloody blade on the towel and wiped it along with his hands.  

Madam Pomfrey look at the vessel who was waking up. He looked confused. 

“What?” The man said. “Where am I?” 

Madam Pomfrey looked at him. “Hello, I’m Madam Pomfrey.” She said kindly. “Are you alright?”

The man slowly nodded. “What happened?” 

“You got possessed.” Neville said, picking up Ann. She whimpered. 

“Possessed?” The man said. “What?” Then realization seemed to dawn on him. “I kept blacking out. I didn’t know why...” He took a deep breath. “I’m fine. I just want to go home.” He stumbled when he got up..

“Alright.” Neville said. “Follow us and We’ll get you home.”

“We need to take Ann to the hospital wing immediately.” Mcgonagall said. 

“My blade!” Ann said weakly. 

“I’ll keep it safe.” Amanda said. She picked it up.

People stared as Neville carried Ann to the hospital wing. Blood was still flowing from her stomach, dripping on the floor. She was getting tired. She relaxed in Neville’s arms and fell asleep. 

She woke up to whispering.

“-Demon attack?” She heard Sam whisper. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said. “We need to find a way to stop this from happening.”

“Devil’s traps.” Draco said. “In front of all the dormitories.” 

“In front of the school too.” Said Dean. “We need to keep her and the rest of the kids safe.”

She looked at her stomach. It had a bandage wrapped all around it. 

“What happened to the guy he was possessing?” Harry asked. 

‘Madam Pomfrey helped him with his head injury, got his memory wiped and he went home.” Neville said. “He won’t remember anything.” 

“Good.” Dean said.

“And Nathan?” Harry asked. 

“Claims he’s fine, but Pomfrey want’s him here just in case. He was bleeding pretty bad.” Neville said.

Ann groaned. All five adults looked at her.

Draco pushed her bangs out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

“My stomach hurts.” Ann said. “But I expected that.”

She looked at the bed next to her. Nathan was beside her sleeping.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Do you know why it was here?”

“The blade.” Neville said. “It wanted the blade.”

“The weird thing is.” Ann said. “All of a sudden it left. It’s eyes turned black and he smoked out.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “That makes no sense. Why leave when he could have had it?”

“He left it in her stomach.” Neville said. “He didn’t even pull it out.” 

“Didn’t even attempt to take it?” Dean asked. 

Neville shook his head. He turned to Ann. “You. Are ridiculously brave.” 

Harry smiled. “Of course she was.” He kissed her forehead. 

Draco sighed. “But you need to be more careful.” 

“She reminds me of you Harry.” Sam said. “Just like you. Could be your daughter.”

Harry looked at him. “Thank you Sam.” He smiled. 

Ann blushed. “Oh please. I didn’t-It was-”

“Awwww.” Dean smirked. “She’s so modest.” 

“Oh go away.” Ann said. She looked away from them. Her cheeks red as fire.

“We’re going to have a look around.” Sam said. “Harry? Draco? Coming with?” 

“You go on ahead.” Harry told them. “I’ll catch up to you.”

Draco looked back and forth between Ann and Harry. His eyebrows furrowed. 

Harry nodded slightly at him. 

He left with the Winchesters.

Harry sat down at the foot of the bed. “Ann. You know I love and care for you. You’re like a daughter to me. But if you feel like it’s an insult to your parents, feel free to speak up when people ask if you’re my daughter.”

Ann looked wide-eyed at him. She loved her parents, but she saw Harry and Ginny as family, if she was honest with herself, she wished she was white she could fit in better with them. Better with everyone really. She would gladly sacrifice her life for them. As for people mistaking her for a Potter. She didn’t think that would happen because she had a light brown skin while theirs was lighter. “Do you really think of me as a daughter?” She asked. She was conflicted. She loved and cared for her parents for eleven years. She didn’t want to disregard them and just forget that they were her parents first, and start thinking the Potters as her one and only family. 

She sighed. 

_ “Ann?”  _

It was her mother.

****Harry****

They looked at her in shock. Harry was astonished at how much Ann looked like her. Same straight brown hair, face shape and skin. Both of them were small. 

“Mrs. Bazan.” Harry said, staring. She was beautiful. 

She smiled at him.  _ “Harry Potter. The boy who lived.  _

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Yes ma’am.” 

Mrs.Bazan nodded.  _ “I know all about you through her. What you’ve done, I didn’t think it was real. Then Ginny came and proved me wrong. I was shocked.. I couldn’t believe it. I remember thinking, if anything were to happen to me and Robert, I would want that man to bring her up. He would protect her. Harry Potter would protect my daughter. It was my wish. I know you’re a good person Harry. I know how much danger she’s in, It breaks my heart. But I also know, that there is work to be done. God has work for her.”   _ She looked at Ann who had tears in her eyes.

_ “Ann, I’m sorry I won’t be here to watch you progress and grow, your father and I are so proud of you.”  _

Harry felt a lump in his own throat. He was touched that Mrs. Bazan trusted him with her daughter. She was right, he would protect her. 

_ “I know she will get hurt.”  _ Mrs.Bazan said.  _ “It’s inevitable, physically and emotionally. I can’t ask you to stop her from getting hurt. But I will ask that you care for her like your own child.” _

“I will.” Harry said earnestly. “Are you giving me permission to accept her as my daughter?”

Mrs.Bazan smiled. _ “If you’re comfortable with it, and she accepts you as her father. Robert and I want her to have a family, she gets that through you.”  _ She turned to Ann.  _ “You don’t have to be white to fit in.”   _ She faded away. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. ‘You don’t have to be white to fit in?’ What did that mean? 

He looked at Ann. “What did she mean by that?” 

Ann was blushing horribly. She fidgeted with her hands. “Just something I thought.”

“Of course you don’t have to be white!” Harry exclaimed. “Why would you think that?” 

She looked at him. “It’s so hard feeling like I belong because of my skin. Everyone here is so pale and I’m not. I just want to be beautiful.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Beautiful? You are. Do you think you have to be white to be beautiful? That’s not true. Every race is beautifully unique when it comes to beauty. You’re skin for example. Is a light tan color, Ginny has often complimented you on it. She hasn’t told you to your face. But she’s told me and this is her exact words. “She has the most loveliest skin tone I have seen. She’s so lucky.” Your race is beautiful. You are beautiful.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

Ann looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. “Thank you Harry. I love you too.” 

He smiled at her. “I have to go with the guys now and help with the devil's traps. I’ll talk to you later.” He hugged her again. 

****Ann****

Ann felt near tears, although she held them in until he left. She felt them roll down her cheeks, slowly, then all at once. She wiped her face. Harry was right. She shouldn’t think that way she was beautiful the way she was. 

 The next morning, Amanda came. It was a Saturday. 

“Ann. Nathan.” Amanda said coming toward them. She was smiling. “Guess what?” 

Ann looked at her and wondered why she was so happy. “What?” 

“Sam and Dean are going to be our defense against the dark art teachers!” 

Nathan’s eyes lit up. “Really? When?” 

“Next Wednesday.” Amanda said. “We’re going to learn how to fight demon’s!” 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “The only way anyone can fight demons is if you have a certain blade. Which is mine.” 

“And exorcism.” Amanda reminded her. “And we will be learning how to fight without magic!”

Sam and Dean walked in. “Ann.” Sam said. “Where did you get that blade?” 

“Castiel.” Ann answered. “When I got back from Heaven. Castiel gave me it to defend myself.” 

“Do you know what it is?” Dean asked. 

Ann nodded. Confused. “Yeah. It’s a special dagger to kill demons.” 

“It’s used for that too.” Sam said. “But it’s an angel blade. It can kill angels and demons.”

Amanda’s eyes widened. “Is that why the demons want it so bad?” 

Dean crossed his arms. “That’s what we’re assuming. Ann you have a tattoo right?” 

Ann showed him her left collarbone. “Right here.” 

Dean looked at Amanda and Nathan. “You two need to protect yourselves from getting possessed. You can either ink up or I have some charms that prevents demons from getting to you.” 

Sam looked at Dean. “They’re what? Eleven? Twelve? They can’t get a tattoo without a parent’s permission. In fact how did you get a tattoo Ann?” 

Ann winced. “Castiel, he played as my father. I swear there were some people glaring at what I was putting on my body. Cas is a terrible actor too.” 

Dean laughed. 

“I like the idea of a tattoo.” Amanda said. “I might lose the charms.” 

Nathan nodded. “Me too. But what about our parent’s?” 

Sam sighed. “I don’t know. We need to tell them about the danger you’re in. Maybe they will understand.” 

“Or they won’t allow them to see Ann anymore.” Dean said. “Or even come to school.” 

“I don’t care what they think.” Nathan said stubbornly. “I’m getting a tattoo. I’ll just hide it.” 

“You little rebel.” Dean smiled. “Where will you put it?” 

“On your lower back.” Ann suggested. “By the way. It really hurts, be prepared.”

“That’s a good idea.” Amanda agreed. “I’ll get one on my lower back too. That way they won’t see it.” 

Sam shook his head. “Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea to go against your parents backs. Dean and I will talk to them face to face. Give us both of your addresses. If they don’t consent. Which I highly doubt they will, we’ll talk about getting the tattoo’s anyways.”  

Amanda and Nathan nodded. 

“Sam.” Ann said. “You and Dean are going to teach DADA next week?” 

“Yep.” Sam said.“We’re going to teach the exorcism and how to tell if someone’s possessed. How to build devil’s traps. Then we’re going to teach you how to make holy water.”

“Ann.” Dean looked at her. “We put devil’s traps all around the school, in front of every dorm. Demon’s can’t get you now.”

Ann sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

Sam smiled. “Well we better get going, Draco and Harry need us to help them with something.”

Amanda hugged the both of them. “Bye Sam and Dean!” 

Nathan waved. 

“Well.” Amanda said. “I hope Draco and Harry are okay.” 

Ann smirked. 

Amanda looked at her. “Oh shut up!” Her face red as fire. 

Nathan and Ann laughed. 

****Sam and Dean****

As they made their way through the crowd of students they noticed everyone was staring at them. Especially Dean. Well the girls were anyway. 

A boy who looked at be about sixth or seventh year came up to them. He looked familiar but Sam couldn’t place where he’d seen him before. 

“You’re Sam and Dean Winchester right?” He asked. 

They looked at each other. “Yeah, and who are you?” Dean replied. 

“Devon Witshire.” He said. “Hunters yes? So everything my dad said was true? You help fight against demons and monsters without magic?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah we’ve been doing it a long time.” He suddenly remembered where he’d seen this guy before. It was right before Ann died.  

“How do you get from being possessed?” Devon asked. 

“You can either get a tattoo.” Sam said showing him his left collarbone. “Or we have charms that prevents them from possessing you.”

“Where can I get a tattoo?” Devon asked. His face dead serious. 

The brothers looked at each other again. “How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.” Devon said. “I want a tattoo. I don’t want to get possessed again.” 

“Again? Dean asked. “You’ve been possessed before?” 

Devon nodded. “The demon was wanting the blade.”

“Are you sure about getting a tattoo? I don’t think you can without a parents a parent’s permission.” Sam said. 

Devon shrugged. “They won’t care. They have tattoo’s too.”   
Sam looked at Dean. “What’s today’s date?” 

Dean thought for a minute. “November 10?” 

Sam looked back at Devon. “What if we come back during the Christmas holidays? We can do it then.” 

Devon nodded. “Okay.” 

 When they got to the headmasters office. Harry, Draco and Mcgonagall were there. 

They looked up from a paper they were reading. 

“This morning’s Daily Prophet.” Draco said solemnly. 

Sam took it from the table. 

_ American transfer student Ann Bazan supposedly came back from the dead last May. How is that possible? Is this simply a publicity stunt? Or is she working with dark magic?  _

_ Demons, I have heard, are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ann has been known to communicate with them. Student’s report seeing Ann attack a fellow student with a long dagger.  _

_ “She started talking nonsense about demons.” One student says “She thought her friend (She will not be named to protect privacy.) Was a demon. It was insane. She’s insane.”  _

_ Others think she might be death herself.  _

_ “She came back from the dead.” A source says. “That doesn’t happen. It makes sense. Maybe she made a deal with death? I don’t know but something about that girl is wrong.” _

_ While others insists Ann’s saved them from the biblical spirit. _

_ “She got the demon out of me.” One says. “I could feel it controlling me. I was scared.”  _

_ “I saw her.” Another says. “She said some things in latin and black smoke came out of this boy’s mouth. It was scary.”  _

_ “I don’t believe the rumors to be honest. I think Ann’s just trying to be like Harry and become famous. She’s already popular because she’s an American coming to Hogwarts.” _

_ Another one defended her. _

_ “I don’t care if you don’t believe me. But Demons are real, and they’re here in the Wizarding world. We need to fight back.” A sixth year says.  _

_ When asked. If there’s any proof that demons do exist. He just said. “You wait and see, Ann will prove you all wrong. She’s not crazy and neither am I.” _

_ “I personally know Ann.” A second year said. “She is not the attention seeking type.” _

_ Ann Bazan is troubled. I’m sure. Her parents are dead, could this be a coping mechanism? pretending demons are real and convincing people they are? It’s possible she’s mad. You decide.  _

_ Rita Skeeter. _

Sam was outraged. Ann? A attention seeker? No that wasn’t right. She’s much like Harry, she does not draw attention to herself.

Dean laughed. “Ann? Death? That’s like me being Loki.” 

Draco frowned. “This is no laughing matter. Ann is being branded as an attention seeker.” 

Harry shook is head. “Like me. They will see she’s right. I hope soon.” 

“Ann has coped exceptionally well to her parents death.” Draco said. “They died a year ago. If they knew Ann, she’s very modest and doesn’t like attention it makes her uncomfortable.” 

Harry looked surprised as he stared at Draco. “You know her as well as I do!” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course Potter she stayed with me for awhile.”

“We need to prove to this Rita bitch that demons are real.” Dean said.

“Rita Skeeter.” Sam said. “She’s still up to no good.” 

Sam got an idea. “Ruby.” He said. 

“Ruby?” Draco, Harry and Dean said sharply. 

Sam winced. “Yes. She-”

“No.” Dean said. “Whatever you’re about to suggest. No.” 

“I have to agree with Dean.” Draco said. “I don’t want Ruby here. Not after harming Ann and Amanda.” 

“Just hear me out.” Sam pleaded. “If we got Ruby we can show everyone demons are real. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything this time.” 

Dean was glaring and making a dirty face at him. “Sam. No. Ruby is not a friend. She is a demon we can’t trust her.” 

“Dean.” Sam argued. “If we can show everyone demons are real using Ruby they’ll stop seeing Ann as some crazy person desperate for attention. It’s our only shot, we need her”

Harry who was silent with his arms crossed finally spoke up. “If you can control her, fine. Are you sure you can?” He asked quietly.

Sam nodded. “Yes. I’m positive.”

“She’s not allowed near Ann.” Draco said. “Not without supervision.” 

“Understood.” Sam said. 

Dean was still glaring. “You guys are actually down with this?” 

Harry sighed and ran tired fingers through his hair. “Sam’s right. If we want to prove anything she’s our best hope. I don’t trust her-”

“Neither do i.” Draco interrupted. 

Harry looked at him. “I don’t trust her” he continued, looking back to the Winchesters. “But she’s our only access to a demon.” 

“What, are we just going to show her around?” Dean asked. “This is a bad idea. Very bad.” 

“Show her to Skeeter.” Harry said. “Scare her. Make her believe.” 

“This is a stupid idea.” Dean said angrily. “Sam. I will keep an eye on her the whole damn time. If she does anything I don’t like, she’s dead.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam frowned. 

“One thing.” Draco said. “How are we going to get her?” 

Sam looked away from Dean to Draco. “We’re summoning her. I can get the things we need to do it.” 

“Where are we going to do it?” Harry asked. 

“Yours or Drake’s house.” Dean said. He still looked angry.

“Let’s go to my house.” Draco said. “I’m sure Potter doesn’t want this stuff round his kids. Scorpius is at his grandmother's house for the weekend.”

Harry nodded. “It’s settled then.” 

***Ann***

A man she recognized as James Potter in a hallway. He looked panicked. He looked like Harry. Tousled black hair, tall and thin, except he had hazel eyes and rectangular glasses. He glanced to a red headed woman, Lily Potter. 

“Lily! Take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!” he screamed. 

Voldemort  showed up in front of him. He looked just as terrible as he did the first time she saw him way back when she first moved in with the Potters. He was snarling at James. 

A green light hit james square in the chest. He fell over. Dead. 

Lily was shielding baby Harry’s crib with her entire body. Looking horrified at Voldemort. 

He came closer to her. His wand ready. 

“Not Harry!” Lily begged. “Please no! Take me! Kill me instead!” 

He glared at her with cold hatred filled red eyes. “This is my last warning.” 

Lily refused to move.  “Not Harry! Please... have mercy… Not Harry! Please! I’ll do anything!” 

Lily screamed, her hair whipping around her face as a green light hit her. She too, fell.

Baby Harry started crying. Voldemort came to his crib. He pointed his wand and green light hit baby Harry on the forehead. Voldemort screamed as he crumpled to the ground. 

Ann woke up with a burning pain in her forehead. She groaned and got out of bed. 

When she was dressed, she, Nathan, and Amanda went to the Great hall to have breakfast.

Ann was in the middle of eating when Espie flew towards her with a red envelope. She dropped it beside her, and started pecking at her toast.

Ann was horrified. What was this? The whole Gryffindor was staring at her. 

The red envelope started smoking. With shaking fingers, she opened it. 

“ANN!” It shouted. “YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU ATTENTION SEEKING FREAK! GO BACK TO AMERICA! STOP LYING ABOUT DEMONS!” 

The envelope burst into flame. 

Around her, everyone was staring in shock. Gryffindors at her table were staring in rage.

Then all at once there was shouting from the Gryffindor table.

“MUDBLOOD?”    
“DEMONS?”   
“ARE YOU KIDDING?”

“I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THAT”

“ENOUGH!” Mcgonagall shouted. “That was not a nice howler, but please quiet down.” 

Amanda and Nathan stared in rage at the envelope now in ashes.

The Great hall became silent again. 

A Slytherin stood up. She looked to be in fourth year. “I for one, believe Ann. I’ve seen her pull demons out of my friend. Without her. He wouldn’t be here. I don’t care what people have been saying. The Daily Prophet is wrong. She’s  _ not  _ an attention seeker. She  _ is  _ a demon fighter. I’ve heard stories about all she’s been through. Fighting for her life on the run. She is protecting us all! Don’t you understand? SHE’S PROTECTING US BY FIGHTING AGAINST DEMONS! SHE’S A HERO! I stand with her.” She looked Ann straight in the eye and nodded. She sat back down. 

Ann felt touched that she would do that for her. She nodded back. 

The Slytherin table got up and started clapping. 

“We stand with Ann.” They said together. 

“We stand with her too.” Nathan and Amanda said standing up. 

“She got stabbed trying to protect me.” Nathan said so everyone could hear. “She is my hero.”

Mostly everyone was standing now. Only a handful of students weren’t. 

“WE STAND WITH ANN!” They chanted and raised their wands. 

Mcgonagall and Hagrid too had their wands up. They were smiling. 

  
  


****Harry****

_ Harry, _

_ The entire school is supporting Ann in a way I’ve never seen before. A Slytherin fourth year literally stood up for her when she got a howler calling her an attention seeker and a Mudblood. They also told her to go back from where she came from. It was really offensive. The Slytherin started talking about how she’s protected the school from demons and protected other students too. Then the entire Slytherin table stood up! They all said together. “We stand with Ann.” Then the WHOLE SCHOOL stood up and said the same thing. They support her. I’m pleased to say. Harry this is big! It’s amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it! I just wanted to let you know. They stand with her.  _

_ Minerva Mcgonagall.  _

 

Harry finished reading the letter to Ginny and the Winchesters. Who looked at him in shock. 

“Are you serious?” Dean asked with a smile. “That’s awesome!” 

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. “A Slytherin?” 

“Hey.” Sam chided. “Stop Slytherin stereotype two thousand eight!” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah Ginny.” He winked. 

“Well.” Harry said. “I guess you two really need to go teach them then.” 

Dean grinned. “Can’t wait.” 


	7. Should Ruby go to Hogwarts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam summons Ruby in Draco's backyard. They debate on whether It's safe to use her as an example in the DADA class.

On Sunday , they summoned Ruby in Draco’s back porch. His backyard was green with different types of flowers . Big beautiful trees leaned over each other as if wanting to touch.  An elegant black fence went around it. 

Sam set up everything he needed to. With Draco and Harry’s help giving him the missing ingredients he needed.  Draco wouldn’t let her in his house. Not that she could cross anyways as it was warded. 

The demon appeared.

Draco and Harry didn’t looked pleased to see her. Dean was scowling. Sam looked at them. He would have to prove to them that what he wanted to do was necessary. 

“Ruby.” Sam said. “We need your help.”

Her eyes flashed black. “With what?” 

Draco took a step forward. “We need you to prove to the Wizarding world demons exist.” He looked at her cautiously.

Ruby crossed her arms. “Okay, what do you want me to do about it? And who are you?” 

“Draco Malfoy.” Draco said. He pointed to Harry. “That’s Harry Potter.” 

“I knew he was.” Ruby said. “Never heard of you before.” 

Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Really Ruby?” Sam said. “Everyone knows Drake’s Harry’s arch-nemesis.” 

“ _ Was. _ ” Draco corrected. He didn’t look pleased to be reminded of his younger self.

Ruby looked at Sam. “Voldemort’s Harry’s arch-nemesis.” 

Sam sighed in exasperation. “Yes, he was. But so was Draco. The school bully.” 

Draco winced at this. 

Dean glared at him. “Come on man. Yeah, he was. But he’s not anymore. Drop it.” 

Sam grimaced as he realized what he said. “Sorry. Draco.” 

Draco waved it off. “It’s fine Sam, I know a lot of people dislike me.” 

“I like you!” Sam protested. “I didn’t mean to say that. I know you’re a good person.” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, It’s good to know you like him.” 

Sam cringed. He wished he wouldn’t be so impulsive.

Draco laughed. “I know you do Sam.” 

Dean clapped his hands. “Alright, so we have Ruby here, what’s the game plan?” 

“We show her in the DADA class.” Sam said. 

Everyone started protesting. 

“I don’t want to be shown like a circus animal!” Ruby complained. 

“That’s not a good idea.” Dean snapped. 

“Sam, we can’t let her near the children.” Draco said. 

“It’s not safe and may scare them.” Harry added. 

Sam crossed his arms to form an “X” then spread them outwards. “If we can show them a real demon it could help them.” 

“Help them?” Draco asked. “Help them how?”

“We can use her as an example.” Sam said. 

Ruby folded her arms. “An example? Ann’s not going to like that.” 

“ _ I _ don’t like it.” Draco said. 

“Me neither.” Harry agreed.

Sam looked at them. “If we used her as an example, it can help them be better prepared. Like Harry, did you fight of the dementors by practicing with a boggart?” 

Harry slowly nodded. “Yeah, that helped a lot.” 

He turned to Draco, “And Drake, you couldn’t have learned legilimency without Bellatrix hammering your mind, making you practice?” 

Draco glared at him. “No.”

“It’s the same thing. Except with demons.” Sam said. He turned to Ruby.  “Ruby, we need your help. Please.”  

Ruby looked at him with her dark brown eyes. She looked like she was debating with herself. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Harry, Drake, what do you say?”

Draco was looking at the ground. “It’s not a good idea Sam.”

Sam knew he would say that. He seemed protective of Ann. 

“It’s not a good idea like Malfoy said.” Said Harry. “But I think Sam’s right.”

“I disagree.” Draco said. “Dean what do you say?”

“No.” Dean snapped. “No.” 

“Well, it’s two to two.” Ruby said. 

“Malfoy.” Harry turned to him. “This needs to be done.”

Draco’s grey eyes looked at him angrily. “I DON’T WANT THE DEMON NEAR ANN!” 

“SHE WON’T HAVE TO BE!” Harry shouted back. 

“POTTER!” Draco roared, whipping out his wand.  “

Harry did the same. They stared daggers into each other. 

“MALFOY!” Harry said. His green eyes looked dangerous. 

“She’s not going near her.” Draco said. 

“She needs to if we want to win this fight.” Harry said. “This is a bigger than Voldemort and you know it. We need her.”

Draco clenched his jaw.

Sam looked at the two of them and was reminded how they were in the books. Except both were grown men. He wondered if Draco only was fighting so hard because he regretted what he did when he was younger. Did he genuinely care about Ann? He must, if he was willing to team up with Harry Potter. Who by no means, was his friend.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean said coming in between them. “C’mon break it up.” 

“Drake.” Sam said. “I promise Ruby won’t hurt her

“I’m not going to do anything to her.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “I was just trying to find out information, and she didn’t tell me anything.” 

Draco looked at Ruby. “She was right not to, demon.” 

Ruby looked offended. “You know that’s really prejudice of you.”

Dean put a hand on Draco’s arm the wand was holding. “Come on. Let it go. Ann will be safe.”

They held eyes for a second. Draco put his wand down. 

“Anything happens to her or the kids I will-” 

“You won’t have to do anything.” Sam said. “Ruby’s only just going to be there to demonstrate.”

Harry put his wand down as well. “Malfoy. She’s not going to hurt her.” 

“Make an unbreakable vow.” Draco said to Ruby. “With me.”

Ruby looked at him, confused. “Unbreakable vow?”

“It’s a promise.” Sam said solemnly. “If you break it you die.”

Ruby’s eyes flashed black. “Why would I do that?”

Draco pointed his wand at her threateningly. “You will do it.” 

Ruby smiled mockingly. “Will I?” 

Ruby’s smile then turned to confusion. “Who are they?”

Sam turned around to see Ron and Hermione walking towards them. 

Draco looked just as confused. “How did you get in here?”

Ron grinned. “Your wife. She let us in.”

Hermione looked at Ruby. “So your the demon?” 

Ruby smirked. “You’re Ron and Hermione.” 

Harry looked at them. “What are you doing here?” 

Ron’s face turned serious. “We tried not to get into it, but we want to be apart of this war.” 

“No.” Harry said at once. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“We been through danger before mate.” Ron said. “And we made it out okay. Plus you need someone to help once the Winchesters leave and Hermione’s brains.”

Harry looked at them and sighed. “Since you’re not going to take no for an answer, fine.”

“Hermione.” Sam said looking at her. He was secretly pleased to see her again. “Have you looked at the Daily Prophet?” 

Hermione looked at him. “Yes. Rita Skeeter’s at it again with the rumors.”

“Which is why.” Sam said. “We are going to show her demons exist using Ruby. We are going to show them. Everyone.”

“That will scare people.” Hermione said. “I’ve read up on demons and the last time there were any in the Wizarding world was in the first and second Wizarding world. Dumbledore and a few others knew about it. Not many people know about hunters. Or demons.”

Sam’s mind reeled. Dumbledore knew about demons and hunters. Why was that never in the books?

“It doesn’t matter whether they will be scared.” Harry said. “It’s a matter of them knowing what’s out there. We have an advantage that we didn’t have when Voldemort came back, proof.”

Sam nodded.

“Draco.” Ruby said. “I know you don’t trust me. But I won’t hurt Ann. Or anyone else.”

Draco looked at her, as if deciding something. “Fine. Sam, we’ll take her to the school.” 

Hermione looked at him in alarm. “What? Take her to school? What do you mean?”

“For lessons.” Sam explained. “We’re going to teach the kids on how to fight back demons. Using Ruby as an example.”

“The school already believes Ann.” Said Draco. “Mcgonagall sent us a letter. She has more support then Harry did.”

“They stand with her. They’ve seen what she’s done. She’s protected the school from demons and exorcised some of the students who were possessed.” Dean said. “She’s a good girl.”

Harry and Draco smiled. 

“Good, that’s a step forward.” Hermione said. 

“Wait.” Ron said. “Harry didn’t you write us a letter about using the devil’s traps around the school? How’s Ruby going to get in?” 

Harry crossed his arms. “We remove them.” 

“What?” Draco said. Looking at Harry as if he went mad. “No. That makes it easy for other demons to come in.”

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “But what other choice do we have?”

“We have the choice not to let her in at all.” Draco said. 

“Malfoy.” Ron said. “She needs to be there.” 

Draco clearly didn’t like it, but he nodded anyways. “Fine.” 

“Alright then.” Sam said. “Hermione. We need information about the sixty- six seals.” 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “Sixty-six seals? I’ll get right on it.” 

“Ron.” Dean said. “We need you and Hermione to be there when we teach the DADA class.” 

“You too.” Sam said looking at Harry and Draco. 

They both nodded.  

On Wednesday Sam and Dean talked over what they had practiced for the lesson they had planned today. 

“Okay.” Dean said, sitting down at the breakfast table. “We are going to teach them techniques for fighting.” 

Harry sipped his coffee and looked at him. “How? They aren’t going to have weapons like you have.” 

“Well no.” Sam agreed stretching, but we can still teach them how to defend themselves without wands.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Like defensive fighting.” 

The fireplace lit a bright green and Draco Malfoy stepped out. 

“Hey Drake!” Dean grinned. “Long time no see!” 

Draco chuckled. “I saw you three days ago.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean has a bit of a crush on you.” 

Draco blushed. While Dean glared at his brother. 

“You’re a good looking guy Drake.” Dean said. “But I dig chicks.”

Just then Ginny came down with Albus in her arms. Dean smiled flirtatiously.

Harry, who saw this, gave him a warning look. 

Dean put up his hands. “She’s all yours man.” He grinned.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

Sam gave Dean a chiding look. Really Dean?

Harry shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“Alright when are Hermione and Ron supposed to be here?” Ginny asked setting Albus in his high chair. 

Harry looked at his watch. “Any minute now.”

Ginny looked at the Winchesters. “You are going to teach me as well, aren’t you?” 

Sam smiled. He liked Ginny. “Of course.” 

The fireplace turned green again, and everyone looked at it expecting Ron and Hermione. Astoria Malfoy stepped out.

“Astoria?” Draco said in surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She said. “I want to join.” 

Sam looked at the woman. She was tall, flowing brown hair, much like Ann’s and clear blue eyes. 

The books never said who Draco got married to. He’d seen her before, but now he can look at her clearly. 

“No.” Draco said at once. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You can’t order me around Draco.” She said. “I’m joining.” 

Sam and Dean’s face did a little. “Oh snap!” look.

“What about Scorpius?” Draco asked. 

“You’re mum and dad are going to keep him for awhile.” Astoria said. “At least until we both learn on how to fight demons. Oh and by the way-” She showed them her left collarbone. She got a tattoo. It was a star with a circle around it and black flames around the circle.

Draco stared at it in shock. “You got it?” 

“Yes.” She said, satisfied.  “Get one Draco. It’s for the best.”

Draco looked at her. “What did my parents say?” 

“They said it looked like I was in a cult.” Astoria said. 

Dean grinned. “Nice Tori!” 

Astoria looked at him in shock. “Tori?” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, he’s fond of nicknames.”

  The fireplace, again turned green and this time, Ron and Hermione stepped out. 

“Good morning.” Hermione said. She looked at Astoria. “Astoria! How nice to see you.” 

Sam observed everyone in the room. They all seemed a little anxious. Harry was picking at his nails, Ginny was feeding Albus, Ron and Hermione awkwardly stood there, and The Malfoys seemed to have a staring contest. 

Everyone took their seats at the breakfast table. Harry and Draco at the end, Hermione, Ron and Dean were on one side and Astoria, Sam and Ginny were on the other. Ginny was at the end beside Harry, feeding Albus, who was struggling, not wanting to eat. 

 “Where’s Ruby?” Ron asked looking around. Then he saw the devil’s traps everywhere. “Nevermind.” 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Shouldn’t she be here Harry?” 

Harry sighed. “I removed the devil’s trap from the front door, but that’s all I’m going to do.” 

“She’ll just have to be careful.” Ginny said, wiping Albus’s mouth. 

A knock came at the door. Everyone jumped. 

Harry sighed, “it must be Ruby.” 

He got up to answer it, and came back with the demon. 

“Everyone’s here.” He said. “Let’s go to Hogwarts.”


	8. The Winchesters teach DADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean bring Ruby along to teach DADA much to Ann's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

Demons. Demons, here. Thought Ann. She was appalled when she saw Ruby step into the DADA room as well as the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys, along with Neville. 

Well, only one demon. She corrected. Ruby. The demon she hated most was standing in front of her beside Sam and Dean. Dean didn’t looked pleased at her presence either. He kept glaring in her direction. 

Ann was more than furious with Draco and Harry. How dare they let this filth in? She kept giving them dirty looks, although they never seemed to have noticed. Amanda was beside her with her lips pursed and back straight. Nathan was glaring at the demon. Sam put his hands together in front of the class full of children who were staring at Ruby, transfixed. 

Dean sat down at the front desk and put his feet up. He gave Sam a “It’s all yours.” Look.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. The class was silent. All that could be heard was Ann’s leg shaking the desk. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Hello.” He gave a little wave. “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. You can call us Sam and Dean. We’re hunters. We fight monsters, demons and angels.”

Martin put his hand up. Sam looked to him. “Yes?”

“Why would fight Angels? Aren’t they the good guys?” He asked.

Dean stood up. “No.” He shook his head. “They’re dickbags.” 

“Dean!” Sam scolded. “Watch your mouth!”

“Castiel seems nice.” Amanda piped up. “Surely not all of them are dickbags.”

“Amanda.” Draco said. “Let’s not use that word yeah?” 

Amanda flushed red. 

Nathan smirked. 

“Castiel.” Sam said. “You don’t know him like we do. He’s not as nice as he seems.”

“They’re harsh.” Dean said. “Will do anything to get what they want. Be careful around them.”

Ruby stepped up. Her eyes flashed black. Students gasped.

“Demons.” She said a little evil smile played at her lips. “That’s me.” 

“You need to be careful around them too.” Sam said. “This one is harmless. She won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah.” Ann said loudly. “Like she didn’t hurt Amanda and I.” 

Ruby looked at her. Her smile gone. 

“Ann.” Harry said softly. “Please.” 

Ann glared at him. She was so angry she shook. She turned back to Ruby. 

“Ann.” Dean said. “Let’s just get through this lesson first and then we’ll talk about how much we hate Ruby okay?” 

Ann smirked. She liked Dean. She nodded. 

Sam let out a visible sigh of relief. “Okay. First I’m going to teach you how draw a devils trap." 

He drew one on the ground, a pentagram with five strange symbols around it. He looked at Ruby. 

“Ruby.” He said. Please step inside.” She obeyed. 

Sam looked at the students. “Since she’s a demon, she can’t get out.”

“Not even if she smokes out.” Dean added. He nodded to Ruby, who gave a terrible scream as black smoke came out of her mouth, but did not leave the circle. An invisible barrier was preventing the smoke from getting out. The smoke went back inside her body again.

The students, stared and gasped in horrified fascination. Sam broke the trap and let Ruby out. 

Dean went up to her and threw holy water on her. She screamed as steam came up from her skin. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted. 

Dean shrugged. “And that kids, is holy water. It’s holy so they can’t stand it.” 

Ruby glared at him. Dean stared right back. 

“It’s very easy to make holy water.” Sam said, looking irritated. He got out Ann’s mother's rosary. 

He looked at her. “Harry let us borrow it.”

Ann shrugged. “That’s fine.”

Dean passed out papers to all of the students. “These are the words to the exorcism that each and everyone one of you will need to memorize. It’s important.” 

“Also.” Sam added. “The words you need to make holy water if you ever need one. But you will need a rosary.” 

Monica Williams raised her hand. “Where can you get one?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “You can easily get one from the muggle store.” Sam said. 

“Ann.” Dean said. “Come up here.” 

Startled. She obeyed.

“You have your blade?” Dean asked. 

She nodded. 

“Let me see it.” 

She handed it to him. He had the Anti-possession tattoo. He wasn’t a demon. 

“Okay.” He said, lifting the blade for all to see. “This is what is called an Angel blade. It kills demons and angels. Hopefully you’ll never be forced to kill with this.” 

“You won’t.” Ann interjected. “It’s  _ mine _ . Always, always, always, perform an exorcism, you can keep the victim alive that way.” 

Dean was looking at her strangely. She shrugged. 

“She right.” Sam said. “It’s always better to exorcise.” 

Nathan raised his hand. “Professor Winchester?” 

Both of the brothers looked up. “Yes?” 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” 

Sam and Dean nodded. 

Nathan left. 

Dean looked Harry. “Harry, come up here would ya?” 

Harry came up. The rest of the period, Dean demonstrated on how to accurately get out of someone’s grip and throw punches using Harry as an example. For homework, the Winchesters assigned them to memorize the exorcism and learn how to draw a devil’s trap.

After class, Ann went up to Draco and Harry. Furious. 

“How did Ruby get in here?” She asked. “I thought Hogwarts was warded.”

Harry looked at Draco warily. “It was.”

A hot anger was rising in her body. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN “WAS”?” 

“Ann!” Ron came over. “We warded it as soon as Ruby got in.”

She turned on him. “And how soon was that? Any number of demons could have gotten in!” 

She turned to Hermione. “You’re the smart one. Why didn’t you stop them from getting that demon bitch inside?” 

“Good Lord!” Ron said. “What a mouth you have.”

“Ann.” Hermione said sternly. “Language please. Sam wanted to demonstrate how a devil’s traps worked. So we used Ruby. Although I don’t like her, I admit it was a great help.”

“Sam’s idea.” Ann laughed mirthlessly, “Of course it was Sam. Hey why don’t you two just get married?” 

“Ann you are acting very rude.” Neville said. Getting out of the way from one of the students. 

Sam sighed. “I thought It would be a good idea for them to see what a real demon looked like.” He motioned towards his eyes. 

“Hogwarts is safe.” Harry said, speaking for the first time. “No demons are coming inside here.” 

Amanda came back with Mrs.Malfoy. 

“Where’s Nathan?” She asked. 

“He went to the bathroom at the beginning of the period.”Sam said. 

“Surely it doesn’t take this long to use the bathroom?” Ann said, worriedly. 

The brothers looked at each other. “Where’s the nearest bathroom?” Dean asked. His face expressionless. 

“I’ll show you.” Draco said. The three men went off. 

Amanda and Ann exchanged looks. 

“We’re going with them.” Amanda said. 

Hermione and Astoria looked at each other. 

“Let’s go down to lunch.” Astoria said.

Ann glared at her. “Not hungry.” 

She and Amanda walked out the door, with the two women following them.

“Amanda! Ann!” Hermione called. “Let’s just go to lunch, please. The Winchesters and Malfoy will take care of him I promise.” 

“Yes.” Neville said. “They will, let’s get something to eat. Harry?” 

Harry nodded, and grabbed Ann’s hand. 

“Hey!” Ann protested. 

“Just making sure you’re not going anywhere.” Harry said.

Astoria grabbed Amanda’s hand. “We’re going to sit with you.” 

“Harry, this is stupid.” Ann said, her face red. She got the feeling Harry was rather enjoying himself.  

They sat at the Gryffindor table, everyone’s eyes on them. Whispering. 

The Winchesters and Draco came running into the Great Hall. 

“Alright listen up!” Dean shouted to the students. “Have anyone seen a second year by the name of Nathan?” 

Ann heart started beating faster. They couldn’t find him? She exchanged looks with Amanda. She too, looked worried. 

 The voices in the Great Hall started to raise, as people started to murmur. Ann looked at Harry who seemed to be thinking hard about something, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“Ann.” Astoria said. “You did see him leave the classroom right?” 

Ann nodded. Her heart in her throat. She let go of Harry’s hand.   
“I don’t know where he could have gone.” Hermione muttered. 

Ann stood up, scanning the room. 

_ “God.”  _ She prayed desperately.  _ “If you love me, please help me find my friend. Please.”  _


	9. The Demonic Possession of Nathan Ross

Ron looked at Hermione worryingly. He turned to Sam. “Did you check moaning Myrtle's bathroom?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we even asked her, but she said no one’s been in there.” 

Ann looked at the enchanted ceiling above her. It was a wet rainy day. 

_ “Please God.”  _ She prayed, near tears,  _ “Help us find him” _

Astoria looked at Ann and held her hand. 

The Great hall was silent. Students looked at each other, wondering what was going on. 

“Prefect’s please get your house down to your proper dormitories.” Mcgonagall said. “Await there for further instructions.”

 “Ann, Amanda.” Harry said. “Come with me.” 

Ann thought hard. She didn’t want to assume the worst, but she feared a demon might have gotten him. Maybe he was already dead. 

“No.” She muttered. She will not think that. He  _ can’t  _ be dead. He was her best friend. 

The Great hall was filled with whispering once again as the student’s did as they were told. Many kept glancing at the Winchesters, Ann and Harry. 

“Where are we going?” Asked Amanda. 

“To the Headmaster’s office.” Said Draco. Following Harry. 

Ann and Amanda were at his heels. They glanced at each other. Ann gave Amanda’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Once they were all in the Headmaster’s office Ann let go of Amanda’s hand. 

“Sam.” She said. “Can’t you do anything with the muggle magic?”

Sam looked at her with pity. “No, I can’t. This place is warded.”

“So not even the spell you used to find me will work then?” Draco asked. 

“No.” Dean said. “Ron, Hermione, Harry. You guys know this place really well right?” 

They nodded. 

“Where could someone hide without be traced?” 

The trio looked at each other. 

“The Room of Requirement.” They said. 

“No one can go in there if he’s in the room.” Draco said. “There’s no way for us to get Nathan.” 

Suddenly Ann had an idea. “Cas. CAS! GET DOWN HERE!” 

The adults looked at her. 

“Ann.” Sam said. “Castiel is not going to come just because you shout at him.”

“Ann.” Mcgonagall said with pity. “I’m truly sorry, but I need to give the students further instructions.” 

“It’s fine Professor.” Harry said. “We can deal with this.” 

But Ann wasn’t listening. She got on her knees, desperate for someone to save her friend. 

“Cas.” She said, tears filling up her eyes. “Cas please. Please. I need you.”

Everyone in the room was still, even the Dumbledore and Snape portraits were staring tensely . A few agonizing seconds passed when they heard the familiar whooshing of wings. 

Ann lifted her head up from the ground. “Cas?” 

Castiel’s icy blue eyes stared down at her. “Ann.” 

Hastily, she got up. “Cas. We need you to find Nathan. Please. It’s important. He’s been taken. I know he has. Demons have taken him!” 

“Ann.” Draco said. “We have no proof demons have taken him.” 

Ann glared at him. “Shut up. Demons have taken him because you and Harry WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO LIFT THE DEVIL’S TRAPS!” 

“ANN!” Harry shouted. “STOP IT!”

Draco was glaring right back at her.

“Ann please.” Hermione said tiredly. “We _ will f _ ind him.” She looked timidly at the Angel before her.

“Castiel. You’re an angel. Is there anyway you could check the Room of Requirement?” 

Castiel stared at her unblinkingly. Ann could see Hermione was very nervous. She kept playing with her hands. 

“Cas.” Ann pressed. “You’re an angel. You can get anywhere can’t you?”

He turned to her. Staring, as debating something. Then, with a whooshing of wings, he was gone. 

“So what does that mean?” Ron asked. “Is he looking for him?”

Harry shrugged. “I hope so.”

“He is.” Ann said confidently. “I know he is.” 

“Ann.” Sam said. “Try not to get your hopes up. Cas is still an angel, he doesn’t take orders from anyone but the angels upstairs.”

“That’s the angel then?” Dumbledore asked. “Castiel, who’s  just apparated.” 

“Yes.” Ann said. “What do you think about him?”

“Angel’s.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “I’ve seen demons, but never had the pleasure of meeting an angel.”

“So what do we do now?” Draco asked. He had just come up from a whispered conversation with his wife.

Ann looked at him. He stared back at her.  

A flood of images rushed in her mind.

Her mother and Harry, beside her. 

_ “I know all about you through her. What you’ve done, I didn’t think it was real. Then Ginny came and proved me wrong. I was shocked.. I couldn’t believe it. I remember thinking, if anything were to happen to me and Robert, I would want that man to bring her up. He would protect her. Harry Potter would protect my daughter. It was my wish. I know you’re a good person Harry. I know how much danger she’s in, It breaks my heart. But I also know, that there is work to be done. God has work for her.”   _

Ann tried not to think. Tried to block out his intrusion. 

More memories came to mind. 

Ann was glaring at Draco. Astoria, frowning in Malfoy Manor. 

Then, Ann was doing her homework in the common room.. Nathan smiled at her. She smiled back.

Ann screamed as she woke up. Tears running down her face. The other girls rushed to her side. Comforting her. 

A blonde middle aged man, Sam and Dean, are in a run down house. The blonde man had scabs all over his face. 

“Deal of the century.” Sam said.  “I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back --”

“Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam.” 

 

Sam’s face twitched “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“The Horsemen's rings?” Lucifer said. “The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you.” He mocked. 

Sam, is fidgeting nervously, “So he knows. Doesn't change anything.” 

“Sam.” Dean said. He looked at him with worry. 

“We don't have any other choice.” 

“No.” Dean said.

“Yes.” Said Sam. A white light filled the room.

She woke up. “No.” She whispered.

“ENOUGH!” Ann bellowed. A volt of electricity blasted Draco and his head hit the fireplace. 

Ann gasped. As he laid there not moving. “DRAKE!” She rushed towards him. 

She put her two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. It was there. “HARRY!”

“Ann I’m right here.” Harry said from beside her. “What happened?” 

“He was trying to get in your memories wasn’t he?” Astoria asked. Her face livid. 

Ann nodded, through the tears streaming down her cheeks. She pushed back his white blonde hair.

“Ann.” Harry said gently, guiding her away from Draco. “He’s breathing, he’s fine.”

“Ennervate” Harry pointed his wand at him. 

Draco woke. He put his hand to his head as he winced. 

“Ann?”  

“Drake.” Ann said. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t like that.” 

“Luci-” He said. 

“Shhh!” Ann said covering his mouth. “Not in front of them.”

He took her hands off his mouth and nodded. 

Sam and Dean came up to him. 

“Are you okay Drake?” Dean asked. 

Draco got up with a groan. “I should be fine thank you.”

“You hit your head pretty hard.” Amanda said. “Look! You’re bleeding!” 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he touched the right side of his head. 

“Ann?” Sam asked. “Was that accidental?” 

Ann nodded. 

“Reminds me of Snape’s lessons.” Harry said. 

“Although.” Snape said. “I don’t recall you electrocuting me.” 

“What was it you saw?” Ron asked. 

“It doesn’t really matter.” Ann said quickly. “Nothing important.” 

Draco looked at Ann with his lips pursed. 

Ann looked at Dumbledore’s portrait. He was studying her. She felt like he could see her guilt. 

Everyone was staring at them. Ann tried hard to look casual. She didn’t think anyone was convinced. 

“Alright.” Hermione said. Looking hard at her. 

Suddenly. The door opened, and Nathan stepped in. He looked the same as when he left. No harm had come to him. 

“Nathan!” Ann gasped. She ran forward and hugged him. 

“Where were you?” She asked as she let go. Amanda also hugged him. 

“I don’t know.” Nathan said. “All of a sudden I woke up in my bed.”

“In your bed?” Harry said. “Sounds like you got possessed. Did you see anyone? Did you-” 

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Nathan, Hermione, and Ron shouted. The Three pointed their wands at Draco, Astoria, and Harry. 

The three of them fell on the ground, their arms snapped to the side.

Sam and Dean both went to their guns, but before they could get to them. They too, were frozen. 

“No!” Amanda shouted. Her and Ann’s hands flew to their wands. 

But Ron did a little wand movement, and their wands flew out of their hands, and in the hands of Ron and Hermione. 

They were totally defenseless. 

“Ann.” Nathan said, walking around her. His eyes, pitch black. 

He looked at Amanda. Then back to Ann. 

“Ron, Hermione. Bind them.” He said. 

The couple pointed their wands at the girls, and ropes wrapped around their arms and chest. 

Ann glared at him. “Excor-” 

“Slienco!” Ron said. 

Ann couldn’t talk anymore. 

“Nathan!” Amanda said. “Fight it!” 

“Oh.” Nathan said. “He’s fighting alright. I can feel him.” 

He tilted his head as if listening to something. “Yes. He’s a screamer. You know. He loves you Ann. Wishes to kiss those pretty lips of yours.” 

He pointed his wand at Ann. A flash of light hit her and suddenly, she couldn’t remember how to do an exorcism. She couldn’t remember the words. What were they?

Her mind suddenly focused on what Nathan was saying. Nathan loved her? No.That can’t be right…

“Nathan’s not in love with me. We’re eleven!” Ann exclaimed. “I don’t even know what love  _ is _ .”

The demon inside Nathan smirked. “He loves you. Fell in love with pretty American.” Came over and traced her face with his finger. 

Ann felt cold. This wasn’t right. She didn’t like him that way. 

“Amanda, on the other hand.” He said. Turning to her. “He knows your feelings for him, but just doesn’t care. See, your the third wheel, in the group. The one who came in last. You bonded for awhile, but the darling Ann came back from the dead. He left you and started paying more attention to her. It got you jealous didn’t it? She’s perfect, the hero.” 

“Amanda.” Ann said desperately. “Don’t listen to him. He’s trying to break you. I’m not perfect. I’m not a hero. Please.” 

“Please.” Nathan mocked cruelly. “She’s mocking you.” 

“I’m not!” Ann said. “Get out of him!” 

They made eye contact.

“I’m going to kill him.” Nathan said. “I’m going to snap his neck. To teach you a lesson.” 

“NO!” Amanda and Ann said together. 

“And what lesson might that be?” Dumbledore asked. His voice sounded cold. 

Nathan turned to him. “Don’t get to close to anyone. They die in the end. All. For. Ann.”

Abruptly. He seized his head, and with a sickening crunch, snapped it. His head turned unnaturally to the side. 

Amanda and Ann screamed. 

“NO NO NO NO!” Ann Screamed. Tears running down her face.

“NATHAN NO!” Amanda sobbed. 

Dumbledore and all the other portraits started shouting. 

Nathan laughed and straightened his neck. 

“I think we’re done here.” He motioned toward Ron and Hermione. “Let’s go.” 

The three of them gave awful screams and black smoke came out of their mouths and they crumpled to the ground.

Ann was numb. Her heart felt as if it might burst. No no no. He is not dead. He is not dead. He is not dead. 

“Oh God!” She cried. “Oh God!” 

She started straining against her bonds. 

She let out a frustrated yell. Then a scream. She couldn’t stop screaming. “No. No. No.”

Nathan Ross, laid there unmoving. Dead.


	10. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up and realizes what happened.

****CHAPTER TENN***

Hermione was the first to wake up. She heard screaming, but she couldn’t figure out why. She looked around the room. Ann and Amanda were struggling against the ropes that were tied around their arms and chest. 

It was Ann, Ann was screaming. Her eyes and face was red as she angrily tried to break free. 

Amanda was silent. She eventually gave up, and was just standing there, her blue eyes, broken. 

Hermione looked beside her. Her husband lay next to her. Passed out. She checked his pulse. It was beating. On her other side, was Nathan. Nathan? She looked closer at him. His hazel eyes were open, but he was rock still… 

No. That can’t be right. Why was he like that? What was going on? 

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. She remembered fighting against herself. Her hand moved on it’s own. The demon inside her, laughing. Apparently, enjoying her struggle. She couldn’t control herself, no matter how long she tried. Mind control. Like the Imperius curse. Except, with a living thing. Are demons considered living?

She remembered the sickening crunch as Nathan’s neck snapped. She had felt sick to her stomach. Then she screamed and felt like she was throwing up black smoke. 

Nathan was dead. That’s why Ann was screaming. 

Slowly, she got to her feet. She saw Harry, Draco, Astoria, and the Winchesters, frozen. 

“Hermione!” Ann shouted. “Hermione! Help! Please!” She started struggling again. 

Hermione pointed her wand at the girls, and the ropes fell off. Ann ran straight for Nathan. 

She bent down and took his head in her hands. Inspecting him. 

“Ann.” Snape’s portrait said quietly. “He’s gone.” 

The other past Professors portrait’s murmured sadly.

She sobbed quietly, holding him in her arms.

Hermione looked away. It hurt to watch. She turned to Amanda who was still standing there. Frozen. Shocked. 

Hermione did the counter curse and freed everyone from the body bind curse. They got up slowly. Then, she went to Amanda, and hugged her. She didn’t respond. Her arms, stayed limply, at her side. 

“Amanda?” Hermione asked. She looked into her blue eyes. They were lifeless.  She took her face in her hands. Nothing. 

“Nathan.” Draco murmured. He was looking at Ann, who was still holding his body. Sobbing. 

“NO! NO! NO!” Ann screamed. She kept screaming. 

“Ann.” Sam said. He went over to her. She looked at him with her small brown eyes. 

Hermione looked as Ron started to wake. 

“The boy’s dead.” Dumbledore said quietly from his portrait. “Harry. The boy’s dead.”

“Dead?” Harry said. “Dead?”

He looked shocked. “I thought I head a bone crunch.” 

“That was his neck.” Hermione said. “I saw it happen. Through the demon’s eyes.”

“You were possessed?” Astoria asked. 

Hermione got a lump in her throat. She nodded. 

She felt arms around her waist and a kiss on the cheek. “It’s alright.” Ron whispered in her ear.

She turned around and hugged him. Burying her face in his neck. 

This was too much. The war was awful. She’d seen death before. That didn’t mean she liked it. She’d hoped she’d never have to see it again. 

“What happened?” Mcgonagall came striding in. 

Hermione let go of Ron and looked at her. “Nathan.” She couldn’t go on.

“Professor.” Ann said. Everyone turned to her. “Nathan got possessed. The demon snapped his neck. Because of me.”

Mcgonagall gasped. “No. It’s not you fault. It’s not-” 

“NO!” Ann screamed. “IT IS! IT IS MY FAULT! THE DEMON SAID THEY WERE TRYING TO TEACH ME THAT EVERYONE DIES, IT’S MY FAULT IT’S MY FAULT!” She squeezed Nathan closer to her body. She was sobbing loudly now. 

Draco went to her. Hermione watched, curious. 

He crouched down next her. “Ann. Look at me.” He gently put a hand on her cheek. 

She looked into his grey eyes, her eyes swimming with tears. 

“Demon’s. They lie, whatever he said to you.” Draco said. “ It’s false. Nathan’s not dead because of you. You need to let him go now Ann.”

Everyone watched as Ann slowly let go of the body. She gently set him down. Draco hugged her.

Hermione never took Draco for the hugging type. She felt awfully fond of him in that moment.

 “What are we going to tell his parents?” Sam asked. 

“The truth.” Dumbledore said. 

“When people find out about this.” Hermione said. “They might close Hogwarts.” 

“Not if we can teach them to protect themselves.” Ron said. “We have the Winchesters.”

“And Ann.” Harry said. “They could tell us all we need to know.”

“Potter.” Draco said still holding Ann. “She’s traumatised. She’s just lost her best friend and you want her to teach?” 

“The Winchesters won’t be here much longer and we need her.”  Harry said. 

“I don’t want to.” Ann said. “Not now. Please Harry not now.” 

“Tell you what.” Dean said kindly to Ann. “We will teach for you okay? You’re new to this. I’m sorry about Nathan. He was a good kid. What I want you to do is to tell everyone. Tell everyone what a hero he was. Tell him he fought. Tell them he was brave.”

Ann nodded tiredly. “Amanda?” 

“We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey’s for trauma.” Ron said. “She hasn’t moved, at all.” 

“Amanda dear?” Astoria said softly. “Amanda?” 

Amanda’s blue eyes gazed upon Astoria’s face. 

“I’m going to take you to Pomfrey’s okay?” Astoria said in a soothing voice. 

“Nathan.” Amanda whispered. “He’s gone.” Tears leaked from her eyes.

“I know darling.” Astoria said. “I know.” She embraced her. 

“Dead.” Amanda sobbed. “Please God no.” 

Astoria stroked her hair. 

Hermione felt tears coming into her own eyes as she watched this scene. It was touching. Ron took her hand. 

“We’re going to go to Madam Pomfrey’s for shock okay?” Astoria told Amanda. “She’ll help you sleep.” 

“Sleep.” Amanda repeated softly. “I want to sleep.” 

“We’ll get you sleep.” Astoria said. “Draco. Watch over Ann would you?” 

Hermione looked over at him. He was still holding Ann. Though she appeared to have fallen asleep. 

He nodded. “I’ll take her back to her dormitory.” 

“I’ll clear the warding for you.” Sighed Mcgonagall. “She doesn’t look like she will wake up soon.”

“I’d prefer her sleeping if I’m honest.” Harry said. “Been through a lot today.”

“What if she has nightmares?” Ron asked. 

“Ron.” Dean said. “She’s bound to have nightmares. She has PTSD just like all of us.”

Sam sighed. “Dean’s right. We need to watch closely over Ann and Amanda. Just in case.”

“Just on case what?” Hermione asked. “Depression?”

Sam nodded sadly. “We all have ways of coping, but we don’t know how they will. They’re still young.”

“We need to bury, Nathan.” Dumbledore said. “Where will you bury him?”

“Where ever his parents want.” Harry said. “We need to tell Mr. and Mrs. Ross.”

“I’m sending them an owl.” Mcgonagall said. She got parchment out and a quill and sat down at her desk. 

“Drake.” Sam said. “We need to take Ann back to her dorm.”

“Of course.” Draco said. 

“I’m taking Amanda to Madam Pomfrey.” Astoria announced. “What if we take Ann there too? She’ll need some potions to calm her down.” 

Hermione nodded. “She kept screaming. Screaming so loud.”

“To Pomfrey’s we go then.” Draco said. He picked up Ann. 

She stirred in her sleep.

Amanda looked at Astoria and took her hand. “Is Ann okay?” 

Astoria looked down at her. “Yes. She’s sleeping off shock. Madam Pomfrey will give you potion so you can sleep too.”

Amanda leaned against her. “Okay.”

 Once they got to Pomfrey’s Draco sat Ann down on the bed, and Amanda took some potion, and was asleep within minutes. 

“It’s terrible.” Hermione said. “The demon’s they mocked her Harry.”

“They tend to do that.” Dean said coldly. “What did they say? I couldn’t hear.”

“Basically.” Ron spoke up. “They said that everyone is going to die for Ann. The lesson was don’t get too close with anyone. They told Amanda she was the the third wheel. Nathan fancied Ann more than her.”

“So he tried to make her jealous.” Draco said. 

Ron nodded. 

“I’m sorry about the boy.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Maybe he will come back like Ann?”

“Not this time.” Hermione said, sadly. 

Madam Pomfrey check the girl’s foreheads. “No fever.”

“Good.” Harry said. “Let’s let them rest awhile. I’ll get Ginny to come in check on them.”

Draco nodded. “Amanda really likes Astoria. Maybe she should stay.”

“I’ll stay.” Astoria said. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“That’s settled then.” Dean said. 


	11. A deal with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann sees something then begs death to make a deal with him

Ann woke up to sobbing. She turned her head to see Astoria whispering to Amanda, comforting her. 

“Dead. Dead. Dead.” Amanda wailed. “No. Can’t be.” 

Ann sat up. Dead? Who? 

“Amanda?” Ann said. “Who’s dead?” 

Amanda and Astoria looked at her. 

“You were there!” Amanda said. “You saw him get killed!” 

Ann just looked at them, confused. She really didn’t know what was going on. Who did she see get killed?

“Ann?” Astoria said. Concerned. “Are you okay? You really don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” Ann asked. Frustrated.

“Nathan?” Amanda said. “Nathan? Don’t you remember? The Demon?” She started to sob again.

Nathan… Demon… The words echoed in her mind. 

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. She remembered Nathan’s neck snapping at an unnatural angle. The demon laughing, mocking her.  _ “Please.” _

She felt sick. 

“Astoria?” Amanda said. “Why doesn’t Ann remember?”

“I do.” Ann said quietly. “I do remember. I just… forgotten for a second.”

“Good for you.” Amanda said bitterly.  

Ann winced. “Amanda, don’t you believe a word that demon said. You were never the third wheel.”

Amanda snorted. “Okay.” She turned to Astoria, who was looking back and forth between the two.

Ann looked at her in despair. Amanda was the only friend she had left, and now she’s turning her back on Ann.

“Amanda.” Ann pleaded. “Please. You’re letting him get to you!”

“You were always the hero!” Amanda shouted. “The one who knew her stuff. The noble one, the one Nathan fell for you stupid prideful-” 

“Amanda.” Astoria said quietly. “That’s enough.”

Amanda glared at Ann. “It’s  _ your  _ fault Nathan died! If you hadn’t came back he would still be here.” 

Stung, Ann’s eye’s welled with tears. She turned over on her side so they couldn’t see her crying.

She knew it was her fault. There was no doubt about it. If she hadn’t been  _ born  _ none of this would have happened. 

“Amanda.” Astoria said. Appalled.

 “It’s true isn’t it?” Amanda cried. Her voice rising. “It’s her fault Nathan died. It’s her fault demons are here. It’s her fault!” 

Steady tears were streaming down Ann’s face now. How could Amanda say those things?

Madam Pomfrey came into the wing two potions in her hands. 

“Amanda. It’s time for you to take your potion.” 

Amanda sat up straighter in bed. “Okay.” She seemed to relax. 

“Madam Pomfrey?” Ann asked. She was delighted to hear that her voice had no trace of shakiness to it. 

“Hm?” Pomfrey said.  She gave the potion to Amanda, who drank it.

“Can I go?” Ann asked, she watched as Amanda fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing peaceful. 

Astoria looked at Pomfrey. 

“Ann.” Astoria said, turning back to her.. “Amanda’s in shock. She didn’t mean all those nasty words.”

A lump formed in Ann’s throat. Tears were threatening to spill again. She looked away. 

Pomfrey sighed. “I heard. Amanda was getting vicious and hysterical. That’s why I put her to sleep to calm her down. Ann, you need to stay at least one more day. Then I’ll let you go.” 

Ann wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. 

Suddenly. Her forehead started burning. She clamped at hand to it. 

“Ann?” Astoria said, rushing over. 

The burning sensation got worse. She dug her nails into her forehead. 

Visions flashed in her mind. 

Amanda, she was on edge of the Astronomy tower. Her blonde hair flying backwards. Ann 

saw Harry and Draco running towards her. Both their wands were missing. 

Amanda looked back at them, tears running down her face. 

“Nathan.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

The sunset highlighted her blonde hair, it was almost golden. She jumped.    
Ann watched horrified. As Amanda screamed all the way down, her hair like a comet behind her. Her body landing with a sickening crunch.

Ann was being shook. Her body felt warm. Very warm. Like she was sick. 

“No.” She moaned. “Amanda no!”    
“Ann?” Astoria said over and over again. Shaking her. “Ann?” 

  Her voice faded away, as Ann fell into a deep sleep. 

“-She was crying out Amanda’s name.” Came a whisper. “I think she saw something. Something bad.” 

Ann still had her eyes closed. She was very hot. Burning. Like she was being cooked from the inside. 

The words Amanda told her still scarred her deeply. Nathan was dead for nothing. Because he was her friend. To get to her. It was her fault and she knew it.

“Amanda?” Ann said feebly. “I know.”

“You know what?” Came a different voice. It was male. 

“I know it was my fault. My fault.” Ann said. Her eyes closed tight. 

 She felt like she was passing in cool air, the breeze touching her hot skin. She heard birds and couldn’t figure out why. 

She opened her eyes and saw bright light all around her. A skinny, pale, elderly man with jet black slicked back hair was staring at her. 

A shiver went through her body as she stared back at the man. 

“Wh-Who are you?” She stammered. “Where am I?”

The man smiled a friendless smile. “I’m Death.” 

Ann looked into his black. Lifeless eyes, she believed him. 

“What do you want with me?” Ann whispered. “Am I dying?”

“No.” Death said. “But your friend will join me soon.”

Fear grabbed at Ann’s heart. She had a feeling he was talking about Amanda. 

“Do you know what I saw?” She asked. “Did you see her jump?”

Death cocked his head at her. “No. But, I’ve seen her mind. She wants to join me.”

“So she will do it?” 

He nodded.

Ann shook her head. Tears welling in her eyes. “Take me instead. When she jumps take me. Trade my life for hers.” 

Death chuckled humorlessly. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because.” Ann said. “I don’t want to lose another friend. I want her to be happy. That’s all I want. It’s a fair deal. A life for a life?” 

“When you die.” Said Death. “Will she be happy? You will be gone and all of her friends will be dead.”

“It’s not like she see’s me as a friend anyways at this point.” Ann said bitterly. “Wipe her memory. When I die, wipe her memory. Then she’ll be happy.”

“Wipe her memory?” Death said. “I ask again, why would I do that for you?” 

Ann tried to think of what she could offer Death in return. Thinking of nothing she said. “I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything?” Death repeated. 

Ann nodded. She knew it was dangerous offering whatever he wanted in return, but she so desperately wanted Amanda happy again. 

Death thought for a moment. “You’re sacrificing your soul for your friends. You want her memory wiped.” 

“Yes.” Ann said. 

“Then my bargain is this.” Death looked straight into her eyes. “When the time comes. Whether it be one, two or twenty years from now. You will have to reap both Draco’s and Harry’s souls. Is that clear?” 

Ann gasped. “Reap them?” She felt shaky. How would she do that? 

“You’ll have my ring.” Death said as if reading her mind. “You will put it on and reap them.” 

A tear slid down Ann’s cheek. She nodded. “It’s a deal then.” 

Death put his hand out and Ann took it. Small ribbons of light were wrapping themselves around both of their wrists. It burned, Ann tried to pull her hand away but it was like glue onto Death’s hand. She screamed as the light burning like fire continued to wrap themselves around their wrists. 

Suddenly, she woke up. She was sweating. Harry was looking down at her in concern. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. His green eyes like an x-ray trying to read her thoughts. 

Ann gasped. “I’m fine.”

She gulped as she remembered her deal with death. She’d come back from the dead before. But she knew she wouldn’t be so lucky this time. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Ann?" Harry looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You were muttering in your sleep." 

Ann looked at him. "I dreamt about Nathan again." She didn't know why she was lying to him and she felt guilty.  "I just want him back." Her eyes filled with tears. 

Harry smiled sadly. "I know about bad dreams dear. I had nightmares about Cedric Diggory for weeks." 

Ann sighed. She knew about the PTSD Harry had (and probably still does. She thought.) after Voldermort had tortured him and humiliated him in front of the death eaters after Voldermorts re birth. 

"Harry?" Ann said. "Have you ever wanted to kill yourself?" 

Harry looked taken aback by this abrupt question. "Kill myself?" 

Ann cringed. "Yeah." 

Harry looked at her with worry. "Are you having thoughts of suicide?" 

"Oh no!" She said. "nothing like that. Just wondering." 

"Despite everything I went through." Harry said. "I never wanted to kill my self no." He paused. "If you ever feel that way. Like you want to hurt yourself please talk to me or Ginny. We are always here for you." 

Ann stayed silent. Why did she say anything? 

"Ann?" Harry searched her face. 

"Thank you Harry." She said finally. 

No one knew about the deal she made with Death. No one was ever going to know. 

"How's Amanda?" She asked. Looking at the bed next to her where Amanda was fast asleep. 

"Amanda's going through a rough time right now."  Astoria said entering the hospital wing. "She's really upset about Nathan. I'm worried she might not recover."

Ann grimaced. "I know she blames me for his death. I know she hates me."    Tears started to well up in her eyes. She loved Amanda and couldn't stand that Amanda now hated her.

Harry put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. 

"Astoria?" Ann said. "If you get a chance would you ask her if she's feeling suicidal?" 

Harry and Astoria looked at her in surprise. 

"Suicidal?" They said together. 

"Ann." Harry said sternly. "Why do you keep asking about suicide? Did you see something in your visions that we should know about?" 

Ann shook her head. Trying not to feel guilty about lying to them. Especially Harry. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ann was startled awake by yet another terrifying nightmare about Amanda jumping to her death. It was always the same, Ann shouting to Amanda until her voice was hoarse and Amanda looking back at her with a look of pure loathing, then she was gone.

  Amanda and her had gotten released from the hospital wing the previous day. Ever since then, Ann had been trying to talk to her, but with no luck. It seemed like Amanda didn't want anything to do with Ann. Which broke her heart. Because despite everything. She still loved Amanda like a sister. She _was_ her sister. 

 Sam and Dean had to go back to America that morning. They said they found another case to work on. But not before they, and Professor Mcgonagall, went to see Nathans parents and told them of his death. Ann wanted to go, but the Winchesters and Harry said school was more important, and they had it handled. 

 Ann sighed and got dressed. She looked at Amanda's bed. It was already made up. She went down for breakfast.

"Amanda?" Ann said tentatively. "Are you going to talk to me today?" 

Amanda ignored her and continued eating her cereal.

Ann sighed. It was worth a try. 

  During break Harry found her by the Womping willow. "Ann?" 

She looked up in surprise, then saw it was only Harry and a deep disappointment raged in her heart.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"You look so upset." He observed. "What's wrong?" 

Ann suddenly felt irritated. Why did he want to know? She wanted to be left alone. "Oh I don't know I keep having nightmares about the death of my best friend my other best friend isn't talking to me." Her voice was steadily rising. "Lucifer  _will_ get  _out_ of his  _cage_ AND I'M TIRED OF SEEING DEATH I'M JUST SICK OF IT ALL! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT THIS KEEPS HAPPENING TO ME!" 

Student's were staring at her, she had stood up without even noticing, and tears were forming in her eyes. 

Harry looked at her with pity. "Life, has a way of presenting us with challenges that we have to do. For our own sake. Me and you? We're the same. Both us had our childhoods taken away from us. I know what pain you're going through. I want to help you. 

"You do, do you?" Ann said scathingly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES? I SEE NATHANS NECK SNAPPED AND HIS EYES A LIFELESS BLUE ON THE FLOOR. HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Ann please." Harry sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You read my books, you know how I saw Cedric in the graveyard every night, I still have dreams about him sometimes"  He put an hand on her shoulder.

"I see his body on the ground, Both Cedric and Nathan didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve to have the ending that they did. But it happened, We cannot change the past. But what can do is move forward for a better future. You can help the killings stop. You have psychic abilities! You can see when these attacks will happen and you can stop them."   

Ann looked at him as though he was mad. "Harry that not how my powers work. I can't control them. They just happen."

"But maybe not." Harry said softly. "You forget you're also a witch. You have powers that ordinary Muggle prophets don't." 

Ann let this sink in. 

"Just think on it, okay?" Said Harry. 

Ann nodded.

  Ann went to bed that night thinking about what Harry said. What if she could channel her visions? That would be an advantage for The Winchesters and everyone else fighting this war. 

As she lay awake she concentrated hard about the demons and what they were up to she concentrated on their horrible black eyes and their laughs of glee every time they tortured an innocent human. 

But for the life of her she could see nothing but the darkness and hear the snores of the girls dormitory.  Frustrated and mentally exhausted, she fell asleep at half past one. 


	14. Harry is concerned

****HARRY****

Harry tiredly sat down for dinner that Ginny made and sighed.

Ginny glanced at him, with Albus in her arms.

"Harry." She said, as sat down Albus in his high chair. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her in surprise. He smiled at her. "No. I'm not. I'm worried about Ann."

Ginny sat down beside Albus. James was asleep already, because he wasn't feeling well. 

"What about her?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Has something happened?"

"She's angry." Said Harry." She's frustrated and alone. She's not unlike myself when I was fifteen." He thought for a moment. "And I can't help feeling she's hiding something from me." 

He took a bite of his dinner as Ginny processed this information.

"Well." Ginny said slowly. "She has a lot to be angry about doesn't she? I mean her parent's died. _She_ died. Then one of her best friends died, and from what Astoria told me. Amanda hates her at the moment." 

"Yes." Harry said. "But she's was shouting so loudly, and when I looked into her eyes. I saw the familiar anger there." 

"You know what it's like." Said Ginny. "To be uncontrollably angry. By the way, what makes you think she's hiding something from you?"

Harry shrugged. "She mentioned suicide. She asked me if I ever felt suicidal. I said no, but when I asked her if she was feeling suicidal she said no. But something in her face looked guilty."

"So you think she is?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe." Answered Harry. "I think I'll tell Neville to keep an eye on her. Just in case." 

That night Harry tossed and turned. He dreamed he was running. Running along side Draco, Both were wandless, at Hogwarts.

Harry felt panic and terror run through him, he looked beside him at Draco who was looking determined and serious. 

He heard Ann's voice as they drew nearer to their destination. "AMANDA NO! PLEASE YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND I NEED YOU!" 

Harry heart was beating faster then normally and Ann's voice, so full of despair. Cut him.

Finally they made it to the Astronomy tower where they could see Amanda standing on the ledge, ready to jump. Her blonde hair flowing behind her against the setting sun.

She looked back at Ann, Draco and Harry. "Nathan. I'm so sorry."  She jumped. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled. 

The dream changed. He was in a white room, there was no lights but there was a misty glow everywhere.   
He looked around. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. 

"My child." Said a voice behind him. Harry jumped. It was man, just as tall as Harry was except he had short brown hair and eyes that matched his smile.

"I'm not you're child." Said Harry. "I belong to James and Lily."

The man laughed. "But I created you. In your mothers womb." He put a finger to his lips. "what's the saying? "I knit you together in your mothers womb?"" 

Harry stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" 

"You don't know who I am?" Said the man. "You haven't guessed?" 

Then it dawned on Harry. "You're God. As in the Judaeo-Christian God? The one who killed people just because they didn't follow him? Yes, Ann said she met you."

Instead of looking offended the man just chuckled. "Yes. But you can all me Chuck. I don't really like to be known as God. Makes me feel embarrassed." He cringed.

Harry stared at him. "You're the God almighty and you want to be known as Chuck?"

"Yes." Chuck said cheerfully. "Please."

"What are you doing in my dreams Chuck?"

"The dream you just had, was a vision." Chuck said seriously, all traces of his smile, gone. "The same one Ann had, she is reluctant to tell you because of the deal she made."

"The deal?" Said Harry, what deal?" \

Chuck lowered his eyes. "The deal she made with death." He said sadly.

Harry felt as though there were an knife in his chest. "A deal with death?" He whispered.

Anger ran through him.

"She can still be saved." Said Chuck.

"But what was the deal?" Asked Harry.

"The vision you saw, was real Harry." Chuck said sadly. "Amanda will attempt to take her own life."

Harry stared at him, horrified. "What do you mean _attempt_? If that vision was real, then there's no way to survive that fall."

Chuck put a hand up. "Let me finish. Amanda will fall to her death. But when she does, Death will trade Amanda's soul for Ann's. Ann will die that night. Not Amanda. She will be broken, yes. But not dead.

Harry's heart stood still. Ann would die yet again.

"Do you understand Harry?" Said Chuck. "Do you understand what she's done?"

"She traded her life for Amanda's." Harry said. "She's going to trade her life for Amanda."  

 Chuck nodded slowly. "A deal with the reaper death, is a sealed deal. Nothing can change it."

"Nothing?" Harry said. "Nothing at all? I can't save her?" 

"There's nothing you can do." said Chuck. "You have to let this happen. I'm sorry." 

"But you're God!" Said Harry hopefully. "You can do something." 

Chuck shook his head, "not this time. If I do anything to disrupt the deal, loads of bad things will happen. Catastrophic things."

Harry looked at him angrily. "THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"

Chuck stared at him sympathetically. "To prepare you for the future. You have three more months with Ann. I'm sorry Harry." He put a finger to Harry's forehead. "Wake up now."    

"Wait!" Harry protested. "What do you mean she can still be saved?" 

"What Harry?" Ginny asked sleepily beside him. It was eight thirty in the morning. 

"Nothing Gin." Said Harry. He was feeling very frustrated at the moment. He would tell her about the dream about God later. It was too early to now, besides, he didn't want to upset her. He wanted to keep her in the light as long as possible. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day before Christmas break and Ann was overwhelmed with how much homework she still had to do. She'd gotten homework from Defense against the dark arts, potions, charms and transfiguration. Plus she still had to stay up for Astronomy to write down the places of the stars and planets. She got most of it done but she was exhausted as she wrote yet another essay. Why she didn't do her homework before, was really due to laziness. Which she regretted and vowed to do better in the future.

 Today the teachers didn't give them any homework, and all they had to do in class was take notes. Except Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. For Charms they had to practice the bubblehead charm and Transfiguration they had to turn a frog into a teacup. For Potions they had to brew a more difficult one, she didn't know how, but she managed to get the potion right.  Ann excelled at all three and earned 5 points to Gryffindor from each class.

She had not forgotten what Harry said weeks ago about channeling her visions using her magic. But she failed so often, she decided to give up altogether. 

"Ann?" A voice said. Ann looked up.

it was Devon Witshire. "Hey Devon." she said tiredly. "What's up?" 

He frowned and sat on the chair opposite her. "I've noticed you're looking really tired lately.  I was thinking, maybe you should get some sleeping draught?" 

Ann looked at him, her quill dripping ink onto her homework and wondered why he cared. Nobody has ever spoken to her since Nathan died. She had heard whispers as she walked by about Nathan and her. Some say she killed him. Others, think she's cursed. Most stayed away from her. She glanced behind him and saw people were staring at Devon and her. Devon didn't seem to care. He was looking at her in concern. 

"Ann?" He said.

"I'm just really tired." Ann said. "I haven't been doing my homework lately which is bad habit." 

She didn't mention the nightmares she was having. All about Nathan and Amanda. Sometimes, she saw Amanda fall to her death. Others she was in Professor Mcgonagall's study watching Nathan get murdered. She tried not to fall asleep, but in the end sleep won.

Devon laughed. "Yeah, that is a bad habit. How much more do you have to do?"

Ann popped her neck. "I just have Defense against the dark arts, potions and Astronomy." 

Devon checked his watch. "It's about eight o' clock, and you only have a few more essays to do. Then you can go to bed."

Ann smiled. "That's enough motivation for me." 

 Ann finished her homework around three that morning. She was exhausted but she didn't want to fall asleep for fear of nightmares. She fought sleep until she couldn't anymore. 

Once again she woke up gasping for breath, and sweat on her brow. It was six in the morning. Today, she would go back to Grimauald place for Christmas. Despite her recent nightmare. She smiled. She was happy to go back. 

Once she got dressed, she went to go say goodbye to Amanda, who was talking to another girl Ann did not know the name of. 

"Amanda?" She said. Amanda did not look at her but continued talking to the girl. 

The girl looked back and forth toward Amanda and Ann. "Amanda?" She said. "This girl want's to talk to you."

Amanda looked around pretending not to notice Ann. "I see no one." She said coldly. 

Ann eyes welled with tears. "I hope you have a good break." 

The girl Amanda was talking to, gave her a sympathetic grimace. 

 Ann cried, hurt and alone on the Hogwarts express, all the way back to London.

When Harry saw her eyes were red and puffy. His smile faded, and his face turned to concern.

"Ann what's wrong?" 

She recapped what had happened back at the school. 

Harry sighed, "Let's get home and I'll make you a cuppa." 

He got her luggage and her owl Espie and they were off to Grimaulad place.

  As Harry promised he made her a cup of hot tea. "Ann. Amanda is hurt and she doesn't know how to cope with it. Her only coping mechanism is being mad at you." 

"She has every right to be." Said Ann tearfully. "I killed Nathan Ross." 

Harry grabbed her hand and held it. "it's not your fault the demon got inside Hogwarts. It's not your fault he killed Nathan. You're not the one to blame. The demon is." 

Ann looked in his kind green eyes and sniffed. "Thanks Harry." Tears welled in her eyes again. "I wish we were friends still." 

"Me too Ann. I wish you weren't hurting." Harry said sadly. 

  Ann's head drooped on his shoulder and the next thing she knew she was laying in her bed. 

She looked at the time. it was about eight in the evening. 

She got up and went down stairs to hear whispering. She hid behind stairs

"When are you going to talk to her about it Harry?"

Harry sighed. "This evening, I've already Owled Malfoy." 

"I just don't understand why she would do that! I mean making that deal?"

"That's her best friend, was her best friend. She still loves her."

Ann's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.  _How did they know?_

 Suddenly scared she quietly went back upstairs. 

They know? How? She didn't tell anyone! This was so strange. 

Ann heard footsteps coming to her bedroom. Panicking, she dove under the covers pretending to be asleep.

"Ann?" Ginny softly shook her. 

"Hm?" Said Ann, making a show that she was groggy from sleep. 

"Do you want supper?" Ginny asked. 

Ann nodded and got up.

When Ann first got here. She didn't have time to notice all the Christmas decorations that flooded the house. 

There was tinsel and Christmas lights on the stairs, chandler, different types of paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and moving pictures of Santa Claus in every room. 

"Hello Ann." Said Harry sitting on the couch reading the latest _Daily Prophet_. "Are you feeling Better?" 

Ann smiled back and tried not to let her anxiety show. "Yes I've been sleep deprived for weeks!"

"Why?" asked Ginny from beside Harry. She was working on her latest article.

"I wasn't really doing my homework." Ann said, guiltily.

"But I managed to do it all and I plan on working better in the future." Ann said quickly. 

Harry smirked. "You sound just like me." 

"Harry." Ginny said. "I'm going to pick up the boys from my parent's." She gave him a look Ann did not understand. 

Harry looked back at her. His jaw set. He nodded. 

Ann was feeling more anxious then ever. 

Harry put the newspaper away and beckoned Ann to him. 

Ann, shaking a little went to him. 

"You can take my seat." Ginny said. "I'll see you in a few." She kissed Harry. 

Ann watched her go, wishing she'd come back. 

A knock came from the front door   

Harry, who'd just started to read the Daily Prophet again. Put down the newspaper. 

He looked at Ann. "Stay here." He walked to the front door.

Ann heard Draco and Harry greet each other and more anxiety filled her. How was she going to explain this?

She heard them talking... their footsteps coming nearer.... and nearer...

"Hello Ann." Said Draco kindly siting next to her on the couch. Harry took his spot to the left of her where his favorite armchair was. 

Harry stared at her intently. 

Ann looked away from him and turned to Draco. "Hey Drake!" She gave him a hug. 

When they let go. Draco sighed. 

Ann noticed he looked paler then usual, his eyes had dark circles underneath them and this worried her. "Are you okay?" 

Draco didn't answer but he turned to Harry. "is alright if I start a fire?" 

Harry nodded his head once, and Draco got up to the fireplace and said "Incindeo!" 

Flames licked the logs at once. 

Ann tried to keep her breathing steady. She looked at the chandler above her and stared at the Christmas decorations on it. 

When Draco sat back down next to her Harry spoke:

"Ann. Do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"

Ann looked to Draco who was staring as if interested in what she had to say.

A voice like Hermione's came into her head.   _Don't lie._ it said. 

Ann seemed to notice everything in that moment. To Harry's steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. To Draco's fingers drumming on his leg. Looking at Ann intensely. 

Ann fiddled with her wand for a few more seconds, which she'd brought back downstairs for God knows why. 

She took a deep breath and said. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

"Really, Ann?" Said Harry. "Nothing at all?" 

Ann gulped. "Nope."

Draco and Harry traded looks. 

"You don't even want to tell us that deal you made?" Draco said quietly. 

Ann squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh that."

"Yeah. That." Harry said in a deadly tone.

Ann opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. He looked angry. 

Ann wished they weren't having this conversation. 

"Ann why would you make a deal like that?" Draco asked. Unlike Harry he looked more tired and sad.

"To save my friend." Ann took a deep breath and watched the fire, "She's going to try to kill herself. I saw it in a vision."

"How did you and death even communicate?" Harry asked. More curious now. 

Ann, still watching the flames said. "He appeared to me in a dream. I asked him if that was really going to happen, he said yes and I made the deal." 

She hesitated. Should she tell them about reaping their souls? No. She shouldn't

"What was the deal?" Harry asked. His tone back to being angry again.

"When Amanda jumps." Ann said. "She will die but be brought back to life. My soul will instead be taken." 

Draco put his fingertips together. "So Her soul will return to her body, and yours instead will be taken out?"

Ann nodded. Finally tearing her eyes away from the fire. 

Draco sighed tiredly.

"So that's it?" Harry said. "You'll die again?" 

Ann nodded again. 

Suddenly Harry burst out. "ANN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I KNOW AMANDA'S YOUR FRIEND AND YOU LOVE HER, BUT SOMETIMES PEOPLE GO SO DEEP INTO THE DARK THEY CAN'T COME BACK OUT. SHE'LL JUST TRY AGAIN AND AGAIN SO SHE CAN ESCAPE THE PAIN. WHAT THE HELL ANN?"

Ann held back tears. She'd never had Harry yell at her before and it was upsetting. "I DID IT BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER! EVEN THOUGH SHE HATES ME! IT'S MY LIFE! MY CHOICE!" 

Tears were now steadily streaming down her face. Draco stroked her hair.

Ann looked at Harry and saw, with a shock, that he had tears in his eyes too,

"Is there anyway to go back?" Draco said, "Is there anyway to stop this?" 

Harry shook his head, wiping his face with his hands. "No. What's done is done. You can't break a deal that powerful."

Harry looked at Draco holding Ann, and said. "Ann i know it's your life. But There's other ways you could have changed this."

"Potter." Draco said. "Are we just accepting the fact that Ann's going to die...Again?" 

"There's nothing for us to do." Harry sighed. 

"You forget we have the Winchesters." 

"The Winchesters won't be able to help."

"Why not?" 

"Because God himself told me if anything breaks this deal. Bad things will happen. Catastrophic things." 

"What?" 

Ann and Draco looked at Harry in shock.

"Chuck talked to you?" Ann asked. 

Harry nodded. "He said there was a way you could still be saved. I don't know what it is though." 

"When? How?" Draco asked.

"A month ago." Harry answered. 

Ann looked back at the flames that were still going strong. Chuck told him about everything?

The front door opened and Ginny came in with the boys. James and Albus made happy noises when they saw Ann. 

Ann's heart warmed then immediately felt a puncture . She'd be dead in a few months and they won't see her ever again. 

Ginny set Albus down. He was just learning to walk, and half walked half stumbled over to her. 

"Hey Albus!" Ann said cheerfully for his sake. James went to Harry, who set him on his lap.

Ann picked up Albus and set him on her lap. She tickled him. Albus laughed. 

"You're so cute." Said Ann. 

She looked at Draco who was smiling at her. 

She smiled back at him.

"Harry. Ann. Ginny" Draco said getting up. "It's getting late and Astoria is expecting me for supper."

"Why don't you two come over?" Ginny said. "Albus and James would love to meet Scorpius!"

"Oh yes!" Ann said her eyes shinning. looking at Draco. "Please?" 

"What does Harry say?" Draco asked looking at him.

Harry smiled. "Why not?"


	16. 66 seals

"Alright." Said Draco. "I'll floo Astoria and she can get Scorpius ready. May I use your fireplace?"

"Sure Draco." Said Ginny. Touching him on the shoulder. "You know were it is." She smiled.

Draco gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you."

"Can we have Ron and Hermione over?" Asked Ann looking at Harry. Albus was beginning to fall asleep in her lap.

Harry looked at her, in surprise. "The Weasley's? Sure. I'll owl them."

 Ann rolled her eyes. Trying to hold Albus who was slipping from her arms. "I don't understand why y'all don't use cellphones."

Draco laughed,coming back from speaking with his wife. "Muggle technology has indeed come a long way but remember Ann, magic and electricity don't go hand in hand."

"So you still have to live in the seventeen hundreds?" Ann asked. "You still use quills! Why not pens?" 

"I use pens at work." Said Harry. "They're a lot easier then quills." 

"Traitor." Ginny jokingly said. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "For the record I did phone Hermione."

 Harry looked at her in shock. "When did you get a phone?"

"Oh I just got it recently." Ginny said. "I thought I might try it out." She pulled out a pink flip phone. "Hermione got one too. She's a muggle-born so she knows how to use it better than me."

Ann's arm was getting tired of holding Albus but she was unwilling to move just in case she woke the toddler up. Ginny glanced at Ann and saw her struggling with him. 

She chuckled softly. "Ann. Let me get him to his room." She gently took Albus out of Ann's arms. 

Ann, gladly relieved of her burden said. "Thanks Ginny." 

Ginny laughed as she went upstairs to put Albus to bed. 

  When Hermione, Ron and Astoria arrived. Ann greeted them. For some reason she felt sick and she felt a headache coming on. 

She excused herself and went to her bedroom to lie down for a bit. 

The pain in her forehead got more intense.  She fell on top of her bed groaning, clutching her forehead. 

Visions flew through her mind. 

Harry, Ron and Draco are together at the Ministry of Magic, with the Minister of Magic Kingsly Shacklebolt.

"Minister." Said Draco. "Do you know of the Judaeo-Christian apocalypse?"   

The minister scratches his beard. "I've never really bothered to read the bible, Mr.Malfoy."

Harry crosses his arms impatiently. "Minister. Lucifer is a evil arch angel, who has gotten out of his cage. The cage in which God himself had put him in."

"You know very well Harry is telling the truth." Said Ron. "remember the last minister who didn't listen to him? Bad things happened."

"But that was fact." Said Mr.Shacklebolt. "This is myth. Put into the minds of millions by a prophet. Not unlike Miss. Bazan." 

"You mean Jesus?" said Ron. "The Son of God?"

"Believe what you want." Said Mr.Shacklebolt. "Come to me when you have proof." 

Draco glared at him. "Proof? I get you proof then you will see we are not lying." 

They all faded to black.

  "Ann?" Harry's voice echoed slightly as Ann came back from her vision.

"Ann, are you alright?" Hermione's voice came to her clearer. 

Ann sat up. "Oh no." She groaned. 

"What?" Said Hermione and Harry together.

"The Minister." Said Ann tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "He won't believe you."

"Believe what Ann?" Said Harry. He came into focus. 

"Lucifer!" Ann wailed. "He will break out and the minister won't even listen to us!" 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Is that what you saw?" Said Harry. "What else did you see?"

"That was it." Ann said. "He said we needed proof." 

Suddenly a whooshing of wings came into the room.

"Cas!" Said Ann excitedly. She rushed to hug him. 

Castiel just awkwardly stood there with his hands to his side as ann wrapped her arms around him. 

Ann, sensing the awakwardness. Let go rather quickly. "What are you doing here?" 

Cas tilted his head, and stared at her. "I came to tell you that Sam and Dean are needing your help with the sixty six seals Hermione."

Hermione winced at being addressed by the angel. "Yes?" 

"Are you any closer to find out other seals?"

"Well. Yes. They're in my study." 

"I'll get them. Where in your study?" 

"In the drawer to the left of the door." 

Then he was gone.

"Have you been working with him?" Asked Harry. 

Hermione nodded. "I've done a lot of research Harry. Although some seals have already been broken."

This alarmed Ann and Harry. 

"What?!" They said together. 

"How many do we have left?" Asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I've been trying to search the final seal. But it's in no book."

Ann's heart started pounding in her chest. Her breath quickened. "We need to help the Winchesters."  


End file.
